Justicia
by Mariemili
Summary: "Nadie te puede dar libertad. Nadie te puede dar igualdad o justicia ni nada. Si eres un hombre, la tomas." Malcom x
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

 ** _"Nadie te puede dar libertad. Nadie te puede dar igualdad o justicia ni nada. Si eres un hombre, la tomas."_**

 ** _~Malcom x~_**

Voltaire dice que es difícil liberar a los necios de las cadenas que veneran. De cierta forma Sybill era eso. Era difícil darse cuenta que entregamos nuestras libertades personales a cambio de ser juzgado, como apto o no para vivir en una sociedad que venera sus propias cadenas. Sybill resolvía la vida de muchos, como así también condenaba muchas otras.

Ella nunca creyó en eso. Ella era libre de ir y venir por el mundo y era consciente de que sus ideas podrían cambiar la realidad en la que vivíamos. Ni Ryuuzaki podría haber hecho eso.

Es dificultoso hablar de alguien de lo cual no se conoce ni su nombre. Ella bien podría haberme mentido toda la vida y yo ni siquiera saberlo. Todo en ella es un misterio y a ciencia cierta no sé si estoy amando a un personaje o a una persona.

Marie Dunois es parte de una generación de niños extraños socialmente se los conoce como "los niños de Wammy's" es decir, los hijos adoptivos de Quillish Wammy, uno de los héroes de nuestra nación, por ser quién sentó las bases para el sistema Sybill en nuestro país. Entre mis recuerdos figuran, algunas conferencias televisadas suyas, hablando sobre las virtudes del sistema Sybill y haber visto, aunque sea de soslayo, a aquellos que serían en un futuro a las personas más influyentes del mundo.

A ciencia cierta, ni Marie sabe cuántos "niños de Wammy" existen, solo sabe que son demasiados. Son como una plaga entre las sombras, una reserva, para poder preservar la seguridad mundial frente a casos extremos. O al menos eso eran, hasta hace unas semanas. Lo cierto es que los creímos desaparecidos hasta hace algunos años. Pero la realidad es que se mueven en las sombras y nos observan, sin que nosotros lo sepamos. Esperando el momento justo para atacar.

 **Nobuchika Ginoza.**

 **Hola! Soy Mariemili, con un nuevo fic de Psycho Pass (es medio crossover con death note pero más que nada se centra en Psycho Pass con algunos personajes prestados**

 **Algunas aclaraciones sobre todo esto:**

 _ **Si bien podría ponerlo en la parte de crossovers no lo haré pues la historia original sigue el arco de la primer temporada de Psycho Pass (sin spoilers, por el momento)**_

 _ **La protagonista femenina es un OC creado por mí y utilizado en la historia (un crossover bastante extraño pienso yo, pero básicamente a mi me gusta así) Bien podría ser Linda, pero según la cronología en DN Linda sería muy pequeña y su futura pareja un pederasta, asi que descarté esa idea. Digamos que nuestra protagonista es muy similar a Linda, pero en grande y con talentos distintos. (Igualmente Linda aparecerá también)**_

 _ **Decidí que la historia la actualizaré todos los viernes, hasta el momento tengo 5 capítulos escritos, espero a fines de julio poder llegar a los 15 capítulos**_

 _ **Según yo esta historia va a ser un long - fic ¡Así que paciencia!**_

 **Bueno, espero que hasta ahora lo escrito les vaya gustando y luego de este subiré el primer y segundo capítulo, por lo tanto no realizaré notas debajo :)**

 _ **Un autor se alimenta de reviews ¡No me dejen morir de hambre!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Los quiero!**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Génesis

Capitulo uno: Génesis

"Nos enseñan a ser leales a nuestra tarea, al extremo de que la confundimos con nuestra identidad."

~Peter Senge~

Es difícil adecuarme a mi nuevo nombre. Pero mi nuevo padre me dice que necesito uno nuevo para estar segura en mi nueva casa. Debería estar feliz por esto. Hasta ayer solo era una pobre niña que solo tenía un violín desafinado y desvencijado que servía más para dar lástima que para pedir limosnas en mi París natal. Ese día era soleado, mi nuevo padre pasaba caminando por la plaza principal junto con uno de mis nuevos hermanos, según me dijo, hay más. Me observó cerca de media hora, hasta que solo atinó a preguntarme mi edad y como había terminado allí. Pronto, entre pregunta y pregunta, me encontraba en una cafetería con él y con ropa nueva, un jersey blanco como la nieve y zapatos sin agujeros. Esto fue hace tres días y según sé estamos emprendiendo un viaje hacía mi nueva vida en Inglaterra. Me llamare Alice allí, algo concertado, ya que le dije que el único libro que he leído en mi vida era Alicia en el país de las maravillas, de Lewis Caroll, cosa que le sorprendió mucho ya que no es normal según él que los niños a los 4 años lean novelas.

Según lo que me ha dicho soy un "superdotado" es extraño ya que no me siento al mismo nivel de superman o los héroes de los cómics que leo a escondidas del señor de las revistas. Igualmente papá me ha dicho que no debo seguir leyendo cosas de otras personas, que a partir de hoy podría leer las revistas que quiera pues me comprarían todas las que quisiera.

\- Alice, este es tu regalo de bienvenida.- Me dijo Ryuuzaki ni bien pise mi nueva habitación. –Papá ha notado que se te da bien el violín y el tuyo está muy gastado ya.- se dirigió hacia el brillante estuche y de allí sacó un hermoso violín negro que brillaba con la luz, muy al contrario del mío que como mucho aún tenía algo de pintura.

\- Pero no quiero otro violín este me gusta.- Le respondí muy angustiada.

\- Está bien, mandaremos este a reacondicionar, mientras tanto necesitarás uno para tus clases de música ¿Por qué no utilizas este mientras tanto?- dijo papá que abrió la puerta, posiblemente para ver si había aceptado el nuevo violín. – Sé que tu violín es heredado de tu padre, por eso merece estar en las mejores condiciones, ¿Cierto?-

\- Es verdad, a papi le gustaría eso- Dije mientras ponía el violín de papi en el estuche del nuevo, y probaba tocar algunas notas con mi nuevo instrumento. Una pequeña melodía se escuchó y me hizo feliz.

Ryuuzaki es el mayor de mis hermanos. Tiene 10 años. Según sé el vino de América y es el primero de todos, también. A veces es un poco reservado con el resto, pero conmigo no. A veces le agrada venir a mis clases de música y escuchar las canciones que la señorita Charlotte me hace tocar. Son muy bonitas y siento que cada vez aprendo más.

Mañana será mi cumpleaños número 5, Ryuuzaki me dijo que me regalarían un pastel. Ojalá sea de chocolate. Hace mucho no como chocolate, desde antes que papi… muriera. Ese pensamiento me pone triste, pero mami me dijo que la muerte es parte de la vida de las personas, aunque poco después de decirme eso, su vida acabó. Y papi se fue con ella también.

Papá me ha dicho que en unos días iremos a conocer otro país. Ryuuzaki me dijo que es una isla, y se llama Japón. Papá ha inventado algo que, según me ha dicho mi hermano, revolucionara el mundo. Pero por ahora solo está en Japón. Será complicado estar ahí porque no sé hablar japonés pero Ryuuzaki me prometió que me hablarían en inglés y lo que no comprenda, el me lo podría decir en francés sin problemas, ya que él puede hablar los tres idiomas. Me prometió que este año yo también podría hablarlos tan bien como él…

Japón es un país muy bonito, en esta época todos los cerezos de la calle están en flor y todos los sus pétalos caen en cascada por las calles. Es como un mar rosado. Papá me ha regalado un bonito vestido rosado con una chaqueta y zapatos a juego. Me siento como una flor de cerezo. El amigo de papá que nos recibió en el aeropuerto ha dicho lo mismo. Tiene un hijo de la edad de Ryuuzaki, creo que se llama Nobuchika, según lo que mi hermano me ha dicho se veía especialmente interesado en mi violín. Le prometí que luego tocaría algo para él si lo deseaba.

Mientras papá daba unas conferencias, su amigo nos llevó a Ryuuzaki y a mí junto con su hijo a visitar el palacio imperial de Tokio, Ryuuzaki me explico que no podíamos entrar adentro, pero que sus jardines eran hermosos. Nobuchika insistió en comprar nieves para los tres porque "no nos podíamos ir de Japón sin probarlo". Resulta algo tedioso que Ryuuzaki deba explicarme lo que dice el niño, pero sin embargo me estoy divirtiendo mucho. Sentados a la sombra de un cerezo, Nobuchika me pidió que por favor le toque una canción que yo sepa en violín. Decidí que la elegida sería "River flows in you" ya que Charlotte me dijo que su autor era japonés y era una de las pocas que solía tocar repetidamente. Nobuchika se asombró mucho cuando me oyó tocar y su padre me dijo que lo hacía maravillosamente, casi como una profesional. Con ayuda de Ryuuzaki les conté que la Señorita Charlotte me exigí mucho en las clases y que pasaba mucho tiempo practicando en mi cuarto también.

Luego fuimos al hotel donde estaba papá y nos sirvieron té a todos. Le conté a papá en francés todo lo que hicimos y él se mostró contento. El amigo de papá nos dio la dirección de su casa, ya que había visto que le habíamos caído bien a su hijo y deseaba que le mandemos cartas según Ryuuzaki. Le prometí que en cuanto supiera escribir kanji le enviaría una gran carta, y algunos dulces de casa ya que los de allí eran diferentes. Papá le dio nuestra dirección también para que Nobuchika nos escriba cuando deseara.

Ryuuzaki tardo en cumplir su promesa y enseñarme japonés, pero a los 4 meses de volver de Japón consideraron que podía responder una carta decentemente por mi cuenta, así que decidí escribirle una carta a mi amigo Nobuchika. Hasta ahora nos ha mandado tres cartas, y en la última estaba algo triste porque su padre tuvo problemas en su trabajo y estaba internado en una clínica. Ahora vivía con su abuela y su nuevo perro Dime, que era un hermoso cachorro según la foto que nos envió. Me gustaría tener un cachorro, pero papá dice que debo cuidarlo demasiado y se podría poner nervioso por tantos niños. Quizás pueda contarle a Nobuchika sobre eso.

Hace tres meses que le envíe la carta a mi amigo, pero no me ha llegado una respuesta. Papá dice que quizás la carta se ha perdido y por esa razón no me ha respondido, o que quizás su respuesta se perdió. Yo creo que no ha podido responderme y algún día lo hará.

Ryuuzaki cada vez aparece menos por mis clases de música. Y la señorita Charlotte dice que mi potencial es demasiado alto y que debería tocar en una orquesta de adultos ya. Sin embargo estoy aprendiendo nuevas cosas, como defensa personal y artes marciales. Ryuuzaki me ha dicho que es algo esencial para nosotros, ya que afuera hay personas que quieren hacernos daño.

¡Volveré a Japón! Esta vez será por un tiempo largo, ya que Ryuuzaki debe resolver un caso. A sus 20 años Ryuuzaki es considerado el mejor detective del mundo. Y yo me he convertido en una concertista de violín bajo la atenta mirada de la señorita Charlotte. Nunca he dado un concierto en Japón, pero papá dice que prepara alguno allí. Mientras tanto seré inscripta en una escuela preparatoria japonesa, pues papá cree que podría hacer algún que otro amigo, ya que Ryuuzaki está muy ocupado.

Al llegar a Japón papá dejo a Ryuuzaki en el hotel y fuimos a la escuela que me acogería este tiempo lejos de casa. La escuela secundaria de Kanagawa era un edificio blanco y pulcro, unos frondosos árboles adornaban su entrada y había muchos salones llenos de mesas. Me anotó por mi nombre falso, Alice Carter, un auténtico nombre inglés. Me hicieron un examen para saber dónde ubicarme y los resultados fueron que podía adelantarme de curso hasta donde estaban los de 18 años, así que en dos años podría terminar mi secundaria.


	3. Capítulo 2: Encuentros

Capítulo 2: Encuentros

"A partir de este momento, o encontramos nuestras almas o las perdemos."

~ Michael Ondaatje~

Desde hace tiempo que odio la secundaria. Desde hace años que, no importa lo que haga, no importa lo que diga, no importa que tan bueno sea en algo, siempre soy un marginado. ¿Por qué? Sencillamente por algo que está fuera de mi control: el Psycho Pass de mi padre. El muy idiota no pudo adecuarse a los nuevos tiempos que corren, y fue degradado de su cargo en la Oficina de Seguridad Pública. Desde entonces vivo con mi abuela y mi perro siberiano Dime. Me agrada pasearlo luego del colegio. Pero últimamente las cosas se han vuelto cada vez más difíciles ya que una banda de estudiantes de otro curso se dedica a molestarme a la salida de clases. Hay veces que me pregunto cómo a ellos no les afecta a su Psycho Pass lo que hacen. Buena genética, supongo. Pero no soporto más abusos ya. Hoy por la tarde comenzaré clases en el taller de kendo de la escuela, probablemente pueda defenderme así.

Desayune y me puse el uniforme correctamente planchado y pulcro. Dime me movía la cola desde afuera de casa. Probablemente quería acompañarme a la estación de autobús. Es un perro muy bien educado, y todos los días me acompaña hasta que tome el autobús y luego vuelve a casa. Nunca se ha perdido a pesar de que la estación esta a cinco cuadras de casa. Cogí un par de golosinas de perro y salí ya que si no llegaría tarde, y nada peor para pasar desapercibido que llegar tarde.

Al llegar al instituto me di cuenta que una limusina estaba parada en la entrada. De allí bajo una chica esbelta de cabello castaño claro. Una niña rica, creo yo. Cuando me dirigía hacia los casilleros alguien me tocó el hombro. Ese alguien era la niña de hace unos momentos.

\- Disculpa, ¿Sabrías dónde está el aula 203? Resulta que soy nueva aquí y mis clases son en este aula…- dijo ella con un claro sonrojo… Parece muy joven para estar en mi misma clase, igualmente no me cuesta nada guiarla, de todos modos quizás consiga una amiga… Sin embargo ella me parece extrañamente muy familiar.

\- Claro, yo estoy en tu clase, si me aguardas unos momentos que me cambio los zapatos te llevo. Por cierto deberías hacerlo tú también- Dije al ver que seguía con sus zapatos de charol puestos y estaba parada a mi lado.

\- Claro… lo olvidé.- Dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su bolso donde estaba su clase y su número de casillero. Estaba junto al mío, es una casualidad más.

\- ¿Y… de que país vienes?- Pregunté algo desinteresado.

\- ¿Oh… se nota tanto? Vengo de Inglaterra, porque mi padre se ha mudado aquí por trabajo…-

\- Vamos, el aula 203 está por aquí.- Dije cortando todo tipo de conversación. No esperaba que esta niña fuera extranjera realmente.

Al llegar al aula vi que ella estaba dudando. Le indiqué que se sentara conmigo, ya que por obvias razones no tengo compañero. Ella se sentó y acomodó sus cosas tranquilamente. Pronto llego el maestro y el aula se llenó.

\- Veamos, hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante. ¿Haría el favor de venir a mi escritorio?-

Ella se paró y con paso ligero llegó al escritorio del profesor. Pero lo siguiente que ocurrió me dejó totalmente sin habla. Usualmente los nuevos estudiantes deben presentarse brevemente ante el resto, más si entran a mediados de año como esta chica, hoy sería la comidilla de todos en la escuela, más por su notable ascendencia extranjera.

\- Bien señorita… Alice, ¿Podría presentarse ante sus compañeros por favor?- Dijo el maestro, como es usual.

\- Bien, veamos… Mi nombre es Alice Carter, tengo 15 años, soy de Winchester, Inglaterra, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es leer, y se hablar francés, inglés, japonés y ruso. Espero poder llevarme bien con todos…-

De repente entendía por qué esta chica me resultaba tan familiar. No sé cómo no lo noté antes, si estaba en frente de mi nariz.

Alice Carter fue una amiga por carta que tuve de niño gracias a uno de los pocos días que mi padre me llevó al trabajo, probablemente porque la persona que debía cuidar tenía hijos de mi edad y yo estaba emocionado por conocer gente nueva. El hombre que recibiríamos era Quillish Wammy, uno de los héroes de nuestra nación, por ser quién sentó las bases para el sistema Sybill en nuestro país. Y también llegaban por primera vez a Japón sus dos hijos adoptivos, Alice Carter y Ryuuzaki Carter, dos huérfanos superdotados que tuvieron la suerte de caer en la cuna de oro que les dio su padre.

Recuerdo que durante unos cuantos meses intercambié cartas con sus dos hijos, pero al poco tiempo mi padre fue degradado y no deseaba seguir teniendo contacto con los hijos del amigo de mi padre. No quería tener nada más que ver con ese hombre.

Recuerdo que la niña, Alice, no sabía hablar japonés y con dificultad hablaba inglés. Me había prometido que en cuanto supiera escribir kanji su primera carta sería para mí. Promesa que cumplió, claro. Pero al llegar dicha carta no la leí, solo la abrí y vi un kanji prolijo y casi caligráfico, el cual rompí y quemé como si fuera una peste.

Definitivamente no esperaba que la chica volviera a mi vida, y menos a mi escuela. Entiendo totalmente la razón por la cual se adelantó tres años, está claro que realmente es superdotada. Y también es guapa. Podría ser fácilmente una de las chicas más populares de la escuela.

Ensimismado en mis pensamientos, no noté que ella volvió a su lugar y me miraba expectante. Me di cuenta que había estado observando un punto en el vació durante unos minutos, ya que ella paso su mano enfrente de mis ojos y desperté de mi letargo.

\- Oye ¿Estas bien? ¿Me estás escuchando? – Dijo haciendo un pequeño mohín de paso.

\- Eh… lo siento, ¿Qué me decías?

\- Decía que ahora sabes mi nombre, pero no sé el tuyo, y el profesor me asigno este lugar por todo el año, así que sería bueno que nos conozcamos un poco…-

Mierda. ¿Ahora qué le diría? "Si soy Ginoza Nobuchika, el idiota que no te respondía la carta que me escribiste con tu esfuerzo de meses y la quemó y no porque te odiara sino porque odiaba a mi padre" No, creo que eso podría enfadarle. ¿A quién no lo enfadaría? Sin embargo no puedo mentirle con mi nombre. Muy rápido se daría cuenta.

\- Tienes razón. Mi nombre es Ginoza Nobuchika.- Dije esperando que las consecuencias no fueran tan malas.

\- Ah… así que al final sí eras tú- Dijo con pesar.- Te vi cara familiar esta mañana y por eso te pregunte acerca del aula. Nunca imagine que… fueras tú realmente.-

Me sentí un verdadero ogro. Su semblante había cambiado un poco y se veía tristeza en sus ojos marrones. Probablemente lo mejor que podría hacer sería disculparme.

\- Oye, lo siento por no haber respondido tu carta… yo…- Quise disculparme con ella pero…

\- Oh, no te preocupes, mi kanji debe haber sido horrible en ese entonces, quizás no se entendía nada, pero… creo que he mejorado en eso- Dijo con mucha tristeza.

\- No, no ha sido el kanji, solo… estaba muy triste entonces.-

\- Entiendo… no te preocupes Ginoza, yo… yo no te molestaré nuevamente… lo siento mucho- Me respondió mientras una cristalina lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.


	4. Capítulo 3: Causalidad

Capítulo 4: Castigo

"Sin disciplina, no hay vida en lo absoluto"

~ Katharine Hepburn~

Hoy parecía no ser mi día. O quizás sí, de la manera que se mire. Alice era demasiado agradable conmigo como para que fuera verdad. Yo creo que ella… está siendo buena conmigo más por agradecimiento que otra cosa.

 _"Uno de mis primeros recuerdos es estar en Francia a los 4 años viendo como mi madre moría y padre con ella, y solo tener un raído violín para pedir limosna para comer. Wammy me encontró y me dio techo, vestimenta y comida, y también pagó por mi educación. ¿Sabes? Te comprendo"_

Sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza mientras la veo caminar hacia el comedor antes de ir al castigo y es demasiado perfecto. Ella había pasado peores cosas que yo, y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, sin lamentarse por eso. Supongo que su situación ha sido muy difícil antes de llegar aquí.

Alice llego al comedor sin preguntarme adonde quedaba. Vaya, ciertamente le había prestado atención al recorrido. Recuerdo que durante los primeros días yo no sabía llegar a ninguna parte. El comedor estaba lleno de gente. Es normal, hay quienes se quedaban para los clubes, para castigos o clases extras. Alice encontró rápidamente una mesa vacía y nos instalamos allí. Dejamos nuestras cosas y tomamos cada uno una bandeja para pedir la comida, contrario a lo que pensaba, Alice pidió un bento tradicional japonés, y no, una hamburguesa, por ejemplo, que sería algo a lo que estaría más acostumbrada. Yo por mi parte si pedí una hamburguesa. Luego de pagar la comida volvimos a nuestra mesa.

\- Alice ¿Alguna vez has comido comida con palillos? – pregunte curioso

\- A decir verdad… no, ¡pero apuesto que es fácil! –

Para demostrarme que era fácil intento agarrar algo de arroz de su plato sin demasiado éxito.

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe? Después de todo tenemos tiempo de sobra hoy. -

\- Te lo agradecería- dijo mientras me dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa

\- Bien- dije mientras me pasaba de asiento y me ubicaba a su lado – primero, debes poner uno de los dos palillos entre el índice y el pulgar, de modo que no se mueva, y ahora, debes tomar el otro con las puntas de tus dedos, así- dije mientras acomodaba el segundo palillo en su mano – Ahora debes juntar las puntas de los palillos para tomar comida. Y si vas a comer el arroz, debes acercar el tazón y escarbar con los palillos. Eso es lo básico ahora. ¿Crees que puedes dominarlo? –

\- ¡Si! – Dijo sonriendo – Observa- Tomo un pequeño tomatito con los palillos y me lo acercó, yo solo la mire dudoso de si comerlo o no. – Tómalo, es grosero despreciar la comida ofrecida- Me dijo seriamente.

Comí el tomatito que estaba sazonado con algo de aceite y le sonreí. Ella estaba incursionando con el pescado y el arroz, así que supuse que estaba lista para hacerlo sola. De modo que volví a mi asiento y comí mi comida también

\- Disculpen…- Esa voz se me hacía familiar, volteé y para mi muy mala suerte Kougami estaba allí. Ese tipo no se rendiría tan fácil, y ahora no tengo una excusa que decirle que no parezca que quiero acaparar la atención de la nueva e interesante chica extranjera que se estaba peleando con su bento enfrente mío. – Noté que los tres estamos castigados, y como verán, no hay sitio en otra parte, ¿Les molestaría si como con ustedes? - Alice volteo también y sonrió, tenía un poco de arroz en la cara. Definitivamente el bento iba ganando la pelea.

\- Claro Kougami, por supuesto. No nos molesta, ¿Verdad Ginoza - san? – se dirigió a mí con una mirada que decía "no lo arruines" mientras Shinya miraba expectante.

\- Sí, claro, no hay problema. - Dije poniendo una fingida sonrisa.

Kougami se fue a buscar su comida y mira a Alice seriamente.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? -

\- Parece buena gente. Además, es bueno hacer amigos- Me dijo de forma optimista

\- No quiero nuevos amigos – Le respondí

\- Yo sí. –

\- Bien por ti – le contesté algo ofendido

\- Eres algo cabeza dura a veces. –

\- Al igual que tú, cara de arroz. – Dije conteniendo una risa. Ella se tocó la cara instintivamente y se dio cuenta de a que me refería

\- Por favor, dime que no tenía arroz en la cara cuando estaba hablando con… - le sonreí pícaramente dándole a entender que sí – Oh, ¡lo pagarás Nobuchika Ginoza! –

\- Lo lamento, pero me estás haciendo almorzar con el- dije mirando directamente a Kougami que había pedido lo mismo que Alice – Creo que no hay peor venganza que eso –

Antes de que Kougami llegue puse mis cosas en el asiento de al lado quedando solo el asiento junto a Alice libre.

\- Ya volví – dijo alegre - ¿Así que chica nueva, de donde vienes? – Preguntó mientras se sentaba

\- Primero, no sé si lo olvidaste, pero mi nombre es Alice no "Chica nueva"- Dijo Alice mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos – Y segundo vengo de Inglaterra. –

\- No, no lo he olvidado para que sepas. Solo es que precisas un mote, que por ahora es chica nueva, como el de Ginoza es gafitas. – Dijo Kougami divertido

\- Que sepas que nunca acepte que me pusieras ese mote, ¿Sabes? – Dije molesto – Pero por otra parte ya le he inventado un mote a Alice, que es cara de arroz –

\- Ese es bueno- dijo mi compañero- Alice debías verte, tenías…-

\- Si, la cara llena de arroz. No volverá a pasar. - Dijo molesta la castaña

\- Chicos no se ustedes, pero yo iré al castigo. Ya es la hora. – Dijo Kougami mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba.

\- Detesto decirlo, pero tiene razón- le dije a Alice

\- Bien vamos… ¿Y has estado ya en castigo alguna vez? – me pregunto ella

\- No, pero es solo hacer tarea de seguro-

Al llegar al aula de castigo el profesor estaba sentado esperando y había tres trapeadores.

\- Bien, están todos. Ahora, por favor firmen adonde está su nombre en esta lista y su tarea es ordenar y limpiar este salón. Cuando concluyan, pueden irse. –

Hicimos lo que nos dijo y salimos del aula al terminar. Al final no había sido tan malo. Vi como Alice tomaba su celular y tecleaba rápidamente un mensaje de texto.

\- Alice, ¿Ahora que harás? – pregunte desinteresadamente.

\- Creo que tomar el autobús. Debo tomar el que va al centro – dijo preocupada

\- Tienes suerte, yo tomo el mismo. – Dije feliz de poder pasar un rato más con ella – Ven, la parada es por…- Balbuceé hasta que escuché una voz demasiado familiar. ¡Maldición! Lo había olvidado. Olvide que todos los días Light Yagami me espera a la salida para molestarme.

\- Pero miren quién está aquí…- Dijo maliciosamente - ¿Te diviertes nublando el Psycho Pass del resto? ¿Es divertido ser el fenómeno de la escuela? – Se acercó y me dio un empujón que termino conmigo en el suelo.

\- ¡Déjalo! ¡Cerdo! – Dijo Alice metiéndose en la pelea e intentando ayudarme a levantarme.

\- Ah, así que tú eres la nueva…- Dijo Yagami intentando sonar condescendiente – Mira, te explicaré como son las cosas aquí. No sé cómo eran las cosas antes, pero aquí quienes mandan somos nosotros. Y la escoria de este lugar son los criminales potenciales. –

\- ¡Él no es un criminal potencial! – Exclamó Alice intentando persuadirlos.

\- Mira niña me estás haciendo enfadar y eso no te conviene, te lo aseguro. – La amenazó Light tomándola del saco del uniforme y levantándola del suelo. Todo indicaba que a ella también la lastimaría. No podía permitirlo, y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue pegarle un puñetazo, cosa que hice. Yagami soltó a Alice y me miro desafiante.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – Preguntó mientras se limpiaba el fino hilo de sangre que salía de su labio. Estaba dispuesto a pegarme. Lo sabía.

\- Oigan ¿No creen que tres contra uno es totalmente injusto y cobarde? Aunque, pensándolo bien, lo realmente cobarde es intentar pegarle a una dama. - Maldición, parecía que se habían juntado todos hoy. Kougami se acercaba desafiante hacia nosotros

\- Aquí no tienes asuntos que resolver, Kougami. Te aconsejo que te retires si no quieres pagarlo también. - Le amenazo Yagami, y en ese momento todos tronaron sus dedos.

\- Tú no sabes con quién te estás metiendo, Yagami. Déjalos en paz o no aseguro que llegues a casa con todos tus dientes. - Le respondió Kougami. Ya se estaba volviendo todo personal.

Yagami no respondió más, sino que decidió contestarle de forma física. Intento atinarle un puñetazo a Kougami, pero este fue más rápido y lo esquivó. Los compañeros de Yagami, Mikami Teru y un emo a quién todo el mundo llamaba Ryuk estaban pasmados de ver a Light en el piso. Mikami Teru arremetió contra Kougami, siendo fácilmente vencido por este, y Ryuk se abalanzó contra mí, en realidad casi lo hizo, porque Alice sorprendentemente le atino una patada en la cabeza que lo derribó fácilmente. Yagami se levantó, vencido y se fue junto con los otros. Es la primera vez en mi vida que veo que alguien les da una lección.

\- No me esperaba esa gran patada que diste, cara de arroz. – Dijo Kougami divertido – De cierta forma no has dejado de sorprenderme. –

\- Oh, gracias, no ha sido nada. Solo estudié defensa personal 7 años, ya sabes. – Dijo ella irónicamente

\- Podrías habérselo contado a él antes – le respondió Kougami mientras me ayudaba a levantarme – ¿Estas bien Gino? – preguntó amablemente

\- ¿Gino? Pensé que había pasado la hora de los sobrenombres. Sí, estoy bien, te agradezco que me ayudaras – Dije algo más felizmente que hace 5 minutos

\- Durante tres años fuimos compañeros de secundaria. Jamás hubiera pensado que… ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie? – Me preguntó Kougami preocupado

\- No creí que le importase a nadie. Soy casi un criminal potencial para todo el mundo, ya sabes. – Le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Esas son tonterías. Siempre me has caído bien, pero sueles ser bastante borde conmigo. Nunca habría pensado que te ocurría esto si no lo veía con mis propios ojos… - Dijo, como disculpándose.

\- Igualmente, no creo que vuelva a ocurrir, no después de lo de hoy. – Dijo Alice, que había estado juntando algunas de sus cosas que se habían caído.

\- Yagami lo pagará igual. No he terminado con él. – Dijo Kougami

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, pero para. No son tus asuntos, Shinya Kougami. – dije algo ofuscado

\- Se metió con uno de mis amigos, no puedo hacer oídos sordos frente a eso. – Me respondió

\- ¿Amigos? Pero si recién hablamos hoy – Le respondí

\- Bueno, conocidos. Me da igual, aunque no supiera quien eres, te defendería, es totalmente injusto lo que hacen. –

\- Ginoza – san, el sentido de justicia de Kougami – san es muy fuerte, y sinceramente creo que tiene razón. Sé que te molesta que nos entrometamos en todo esto, pero eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Ahora ¿Toman el autobús hacia el centro? Papá me está llamando hace rato. - Dijo Alice dando por terminada la conversación.


	5. Capítulo 4 : Castigo

Capítulo 4: Castigo

"Sin disciplina, no hay vida en lo absoluto"

~ Katharine Hepburn~

Hoy parecía no ser mi día. O quizás sí, de la manera que se mire. Alice era demasiado agradable conmigo como para que fuera verdad. Yo creo que ella… está siendo buena conmigo más por agradecimiento que otra cosa.

 _"Uno de mis primeros recuerdos es estar en Francia a los 4 años viendo como mi madre moría y padre con ella, y solo tener un raído violín para pedir limosna para comer. Wammy me encontró y me dio techo, vestimenta y comida, y también pagó por mi educación. ¿Sabes? Te comprendo"_

Sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza mientras la veo caminar hacia el comedor antes de ir al castigo y es demasiado perfecto. Ella había pasado peores cosas que yo, y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, sin lamentarse por eso. Supongo que su situación ha sido muy difícil antes de llegar aquí.

Alice llego al comedor sin preguntarme adonde quedaba. Vaya, ciertamente le había prestado atención al recorrido. Recuerdo que durante los primeros días yo no sabía llegar a ninguna parte. El comedor estaba lleno de gente. Es normal, hay quienes se quedaban para los clubes, para castigos o clases extras. Alice encontró rápidamente una mesa vacía y nos instalamos allí. Dejamos nuestras cosas y tomamos cada uno una bandeja para pedir la comida, contrario a lo que pensaba, Alice pidió un bento tradicional japonés, y no, una hamburguesa, por ejemplo, que sería algo a lo que estaría más acostumbrada. Yo por mi parte si pedí una hamburguesa. Luego de pagar la comida volvimos a nuestra mesa.

\- Alice ¿Alguna vez has comido comida con palillos? – pregunte curioso

\- A decir verdad… no, ¡pero apuesto que es fácil! –

Para demostrarme que era fácil intento agarrar algo de arroz de su plato sin demasiado éxito.

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe? Después de todo tenemos tiempo de sobra hoy. -

\- Te lo agradecería- dijo mientras me dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa

\- Bien- dije mientras me pasaba de asiento y me ubicaba a su lado – primero, debes poner uno de los dos palillos entre el índice y el pulgar, de modo que no se mueva, y ahora, debes tomar el otro con las puntas de tus dedos, así- dije mientras acomodaba el segundo palillo en su mano – Ahora debes juntar las puntas de los palillos para tomar comida. Y si vas a comer el arroz, debes acercar el tazón y escarbar con los palillos. Eso es lo básico ahora. ¿Crees que puedes dominarlo? –

\- ¡Si! – Dijo sonriendo – Observa- Tomo un pequeño tomatito con los palillos y me lo acercó, yo solo la mire dudoso de si comerlo o no. – Tómalo, es grosero despreciar la comida ofrecida- Me dijo seriamente.

Comí el tomatito que estaba sazonado con algo de aceite y le sonreí. Ella estaba incursionando con el pescado y el arroz, así que supuse que estaba lista para hacerlo sola. De modo que volví a mi asiento y comí mi comida también

\- Disculpen…- Esa voz se me hacía familiar, volteé y para mi muy mala suerte Kougami estaba allí. Ese tipo no se rendiría tan fácil, y ahora no tengo una excusa que decirle que no parezca que quiero acaparar la atención de la nueva e interesante chica extranjera que se estaba peleando con su bento enfrente mío. – Noté que los tres estamos castigados, y como verán, no hay sitio en otra parte, ¿Les molestaría si como con ustedes? - Alice volteo también y sonrió, tenía un poco de arroz en la cara. Definitivamente el bento iba ganando la pelea.

\- Claro Kougami, por supuesto. No nos molesta, ¿Verdad Ginoza - san? – se dirigió a mí con una mirada que decía "no lo arruines" mientras Shinya miraba expectante.

\- Sí, claro, no hay problema. - Dije poniendo una fingida sonrisa.

Kougami se fue a buscar su comida y mira a Alice seriamente.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? -

\- Parece buena gente. Además, es bueno hacer amigos- Me dijo de forma optimista

\- No quiero nuevos amigos – Le respondí

\- Yo sí. –

\- Bien por ti – le contesté algo ofendido

\- Eres algo cabeza dura a veces. –

\- Al igual que tú, cara de arroz. – Dije conteniendo una risa. Ella se tocó la cara instintivamente y se dio cuenta de a que me refería

\- Por favor, dime que no tenía arroz en la cara cuando estaba hablando con… - le sonreí pícaramente dándole a entender que sí – Oh, ¡lo pagarás Nobuchika Ginoza! –

\- Lo lamento, pero me estás haciendo almorzar con el- dije mirando directamente a Kougami que había pedido lo mismo que Alice – Creo que no hay peor venganza que eso –

Antes de que Kougami llegue puse mis cosas en el asiento de al lado quedando solo el asiento junto a Alice libre.

\- Ya volví – dijo alegre - ¿Así que chica nueva, de donde vienes? – Preguntó mientras se sentaba

\- Primero, no sé si lo olvidaste, pero mi nombre es Alice no "Chica nueva"- Dijo Alice mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos – Y segundo vengo de Inglaterra. –

\- No, no lo he olvidado para que sepas. Solo es que precisas un mote, que por ahora es chica nueva, como el de Ginoza es gafitas. – Dijo Kougami divertido

\- Que sepas que nunca acepte que me pusieras ese mote, ¿Sabes? – Dije molesto – Pero por otra parte ya le he inventado un mote a Alice, que es cara de arroz –

\- Ese es bueno- dijo mi compañero- Alice debías verte, tenías…-

\- Si, la cara llena de arroz. No volverá a pasar. - Dijo molesta la castaña

\- Chicos no se ustedes, pero yo iré al castigo. Ya es la hora. – Dijo Kougami mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba.

\- Detesto decirlo, pero tiene razón- le dije a Alice

\- Bien vamos… ¿Y has estado ya en castigo alguna vez? – me pregunto ella

\- No, pero es solo hacer tarea de seguro-

Al llegar al aula de castigo el profesor estaba sentado esperando y había tres trapeadores.

\- Bien, están todos. Ahora, por favor firmen adonde está su nombre en esta lista y su tarea es ordenar y limpiar este salón. Cuando concluyan, pueden irse. –

Hicimos lo que nos dijo y salimos del aula al terminar. Al final no había sido tan malo. Vi como Alice tomaba su celular y tecleaba rápidamente un mensaje de texto.

\- Alice, ¿Ahora que harás? – pregunte desinteresadamente.

\- Creo que tomar el autobús. Debo tomar el que va al centro – dijo preocupada

\- Tienes suerte, yo tomo el mismo. – Dije feliz de poder pasar un rato más con ella – Ven, la parada es por…- Balbuceé hasta que escuché una voz demasiado familiar. ¡Maldición! Lo había olvidado. Olvide que todos los días Light Yagami me espera a la salida para molestarme.

\- Pero miren quién está aquí…- Dijo maliciosamente - ¿Te diviertes nublando el Psycho Pass del resto? ¿Es divertido ser el fenómeno de la escuela? – Se acercó y me dio un empujón que termino conmigo en el suelo.

\- ¡Déjalo! ¡Cerdo! – Dijo Alice metiéndose en la pelea e intentando ayudarme a levantarme.

\- Ah, así que tú eres la nueva…- Dijo Yagami intentando sonar condescendiente – Mira, te explicaré como son las cosas aquí. No sé cómo eran las cosas antes, pero aquí quienes mandan somos nosotros. Y la escoria de este lugar son los criminales potenciales. –

\- ¡Él no es un criminal potencial! – Exclamó Alice intentando persuadirlos.

\- Mira niña me estás haciendo enfadar y eso no te conviene, te lo aseguro. – La amenazó Light tomándola del saco del uniforme y levantándola del suelo. Todo indicaba que a ella también la lastimaría. No podía permitirlo, y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue pegarle un puñetazo, cosa que hice. Yagami soltó a Alice y me miro desafiante.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – Preguntó mientras se limpiaba el fino hilo de sangre que salía de su labio. Estaba dispuesto a pegarme. Lo sabía.

\- Oigan ¿No creen que tres contra uno es totalmente injusto y cobarde? Aunque, pensándolo bien, lo realmente cobarde es intentar pegarle a una dama. - Maldición, parecía que se habían juntado todos hoy. Kougami se acercaba desafiante hacia nosotros

\- Aquí no tienes asuntos que resolver, Kougami. Te aconsejo que te retires si no quieres pagarlo también. - Le amenazo Yagami, y en ese momento todos tronaron sus dedos.

\- Tú no sabes con quién te estás metiendo, Yagami. Déjalos en paz o no aseguro que llegues a casa con todos tus dientes. - Le respondió Kougami. Ya se estaba volviendo todo personal.

Yagami no respondió más, sino que decidió contestarle de forma física. Intento atinarle un puñetazo a Kougami, pero este fue más rápido y lo esquivó. Los compañeros de Yagami, Mikami Teru y un emo a quién todo el mundo llamaba Ryuk estaban pasmados de ver a Light en el piso. Mikami Teru arremetió contra Kougami, siendo fácilmente vencido por este, y Ryuk se abalanzó contra mí, en realidad casi lo hizo, porque Alice sorprendentemente le atino una patada en la cabeza que lo derribó fácilmente. Yagami se levantó, vencido y se fue junto con los otros. Es la primera vez en mi vida que veo que alguien les da una lección.

\- No me esperaba esa gran patada que diste, cara de arroz. – Dijo Kougami divertido – De cierta forma no has dejado de sorprenderme. –

\- Oh, gracias, no ha sido nada. Solo estudié defensa personal 7 años, ya sabes. – Dijo ella irónicamente

\- Podrías habérselo contado a él antes – le respondió Kougami mientras me ayudaba a levantarme – ¿Estas bien Gino? – preguntó amablemente

\- ¿Gino? Pensé que había pasado la hora de los sobrenombres. Sí, estoy bien, te agradezco que me ayudaras – Dije algo más felizmente que hace 5 minutos

\- Durante tres años fuimos compañeros de secundaria. Jamás hubiera pensado que… ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie? – Me preguntó Kougami preocupado

\- No creí que le importase a nadie. Soy casi un criminal potencial para todo el mundo, ya sabes. – Le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Esas son tonterías. Siempre me has caído bien, pero sueles ser bastante borde conmigo. Nunca habría pensado que te ocurría esto si no lo veía con mis propios ojos… - Dijo, como disculpándose.

\- Igualmente, no creo que vuelva a ocurrir, no después de lo de hoy. – Dijo Alice, que había estado juntando algunas de sus cosas que se habían caído.

\- Yagami lo pagará igual. No he terminado con él. – Dijo Kougami

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, pero para. No son tus asuntos, Shinya Kougami. – dije algo ofuscado

\- Se metió con uno de mis amigos, no puedo hacer oídos sordos frente a eso. – Me respondió

\- ¿Amigos? Pero si recién hablamos hoy – Le respondí

\- Bueno, conocidos. Me da igual, aunque no supiera quien eres, te defendería, es totalmente injusto lo que hacen. –

\- Ginoza – san, el sentido de justicia de Kougami – san es muy fuerte, y sinceramente creo que tiene razón. Sé que te molesta que nos entrometamos en todo esto, pero eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Ahora ¿Toman el autobús hacia el centro? Papá me está llamando hace rato. - Dijo Alice dando por terminada la conversación.


	6. Capítulo 5: Hermandad

Capítulo 5: Hermandad

 _"Es mi más querido amigo y mi más grande rival, mi confidente y mi traidor, mi sustento y mi dependiente, y lo más temible de todo, mi igual"_

~Gregg Levoy. ~

Resultó ser que Kougami también iba para el centro. Todo parecía estar yendo bien, y creo que Ginoza ha perdonado lo que sea que haya hecho Kougami para molestarle.

\- Bien ahora que todo ha pasado, ¿Somos amigos ya? - Pregunto Kougami intentando ser simpático

\- Por mi está bien – dije sonriente - ¿Gino, tú que dices? – Le pregunté a mi amigo que aún no había dicho una sola palabra

\- Está bien, solo, no me llamen gafitas ni Gino. – Dijo mientras volteaba a ver por dónde estaba yendo el autobús

\- No te puedo asegurar que no te llame Gino, no te queda mal ese apodo. ¿O quizás prefieres… emm… Nobu -san? – Pregunte conteniendo una risita

\- No, ese se parece a un personaje de Memorias de una Geisha, no es apropiado – Dijo Kougami sonriente

\- No sabía que también habían leído Memorias de una Geisha, es una novela bastante interesante. –

\- Sí que lo es, - respondió Kougami- aunque ciertamente el libro difiere un poco con lo que eran las geishas reales. Se dice que el autor entrevisto a una y tergiversó todo lo que esta dijo al hacer el libro. En fin, igualmente no deja de ser buena. –

\- Yo debo bajarme aquí – Dijo Ginoza tomando sus cosas. – Nos vemos mañana. Y gracias a ambos. –

\- Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste Kougami – san – Dije tranquilamente.

\- Gracias, pero fue lo correcto. Ese tipo se estaba metiendo con ustedes por razones idiotas. Ciertamente nunca vi a alguien que se metiera así con él. No pensé que eso era lo que lo hacía tan antisocial. – Me confesó él

\- No lo sé, supongo que las cosas cambiarán ahora. - Dije con una sonrisa – Lamento dejar esta charla hasta aquí, pero debo bajar en la próxima parada. Dije mientras verificaba en el celular la dirección de la casa que papá me había enviado.

\- Nos vemos mañana – dijo sonriente y yo por mi parte baje del autobús

Papá había estado desde ayer buscando un piso que nos convenga a los tres para vivir. Obviamente no estaríamos tres años viviendo en un hotel. Llegue a la dirección que me pasó y toque timbre. Era una bonita casa de tres ambientes y con un hermoso jardín. Papá salió a abrirme y noté que su cara estaba algo seria.

\- Señorita, debemos hablar – Me dijo seriamente

\- Papá… lo siento mucho. Estuve castigada porque llegué tarde a una clase. Mi amigo Ginoza me estaba mostrando la escuela. – Dije apenada

\- ¿Ginoza el de las cartas? ¡Qué bonita coincidencia Marie! – Me respondió mi padre

\- Papá no me llames Marie – Dije molesta mientras entraba a la casa

\- Te haré un té. – Me respondió mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo

\- ¿Y Ryuuzaki? – Pregunté curiosa mientras veía a papa poner el agua a calentar

\- Está resolviendo un caso en su habitación. ¿E hiciste amigos en la escuela además de Ginoza? –

\- Si, también un muchacho llamado Kougami Shinya. – Dije contenta

\- Me alegra escucha eso – Me confesó – Temía que no te llevaras con nadie al igual que en Wammy's House, ¿Sabes? Roger llamo esta tarde, para comentarme que llegaron tres nuevos inquilinos. Me ha dicho que sus exámenes han sido impresionantes para su edad. –

\- ¿Qué edad tienen? – Pregunté curiosa

\- Me ha dicho que dos tienen 7 años y hay otro que tiene 6 años. – Me dijo amablemente

\- Watari, me gustaría que me hornearas un pastel- Dijo Ryuuzaki apareciendo de la nada – Hola Alice ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? - Preguntó sonriente mientras sacudía mi pelo

\- La castigaron hoy por llegar tarde a clases. – Respondió Watari mientras juntaba todo para hacer el pastel.

\- Oh, lamento escuchar eso. Deberás ser más puntual en el futuro. – Me regañó mi hermano - ¿Y qué más has hecho hoy? – Pregunto

\- Bueno, y también junto con Kougami amedrentamos a quienes molestaban a Ginoza. – Dije restándole importancia

\- Así me gusta – Dijo L sonriente – Yo sabía que sería bueno para ti ir a la secundaria –

\- ¿Bueno para mí? – Pregunté incrédula

\- Sí. Necesitas conocer acerca de las injusticias del mundo, Alice. Y que mejor ejemplo que una escuela secundaria en uno de los países más restrictivos del mundo. – Dijo con un tono despectivo lo último

\- Ryuuzaki, ¿Acaso estás en contra de Sybill? – Pregunté asombrada

\- ¿Estarías de acuerdo con algo que reniega de las libertades individuales de cada uno y sus elecciones, Alice? – Me respondió

\- Si, seguramente. Supongo que sería vivir como en una gran prisión. - dije decidida.

\- Sé que no has podido ver totalmente lo que es el sistema Sybill aún, Alice. Pronto notarás que la utopía bajo la que se construyó se fue distorsionando para convertirse en un sistema opresivo. – Dijo seriamente

\- Pero papá es parte de esa base. El diseño la tecnología inicial… - Dije bajito sin entender nada

\- Pero cometí un error, Alice. – Dijo papá interrumpiendo la conversación. – Las tecnologías y la innovación son buenas o malas depende su uso. Está escrito en la historia mundial. Con un mismo elemento se pueden hacer bombas nucleares que maten a millones de personas o grandes avances en medicina. Es lo que está ocurriendo aquí. Las bases del sistema era una forma de bajar la cantidad de delitos solamente. Mi tecnología detectaba únicamente cuando una persona había cometido un delito por ciertos signos biológicos. Al pasar los años Sybill fue avanzando, pero no era ya responsable de esa tecnología. – Dijo mientras ponía el pastel ya hecho en el horno. -Ven Alice, te mostraré cuál es tu habitación – Dijo papá cambiando de tema.

Me levanté y seguí a papá por la casa. Subimos al primer piso, y abrió la puerta derecha. La habitación estaba amueblada con muebles color blanco. Papá me entregó un pequeño control plateado.

\- Es tu asistente personal. Te ayuda con cosas básicas como cambiar la apariencia de la habitación despertarte y ayudarte con la ropa. También mide tu Psycho Pass todos los días. Bien, te dejo para que te acomodes. -

Presioné el control una vez y un bicho algo extraño, con apariencia de conejo blanco con verde y un cuerno salió de él

\- _Hola, soy bunny, tu asistente personal. Puedes seleccionar una apariencia y darme un nombre a tu gusto presionando el segundo botón y si no, también puedes cambiar el estilo de la habitación en base a modelos disponibles en la red. –_

\- Gracias, me gustaría cambiar la apariencia de mi habitación. – dije sonriente.

\- _Bien, comenzaré buscando los modelos disponibles. Hay 1.789.098 modelos disponibles para esta distribución ¿Podríamos filtrar por color? –_ Consultó el Holo – asistente

\- Claro, me gustaría color violeta- Dije

\- _Realizando filtrado por color violeta. Los modelos se mostrarán por nombre y serán mostrados durante el tiempo que necesite. Para buscar otro puede decir siguiente, o listo si desea quedarse con alguno. Mostrando "Lila Pause"–_

La habitación se transformó totalmente en un lugar acogedor. Los cobertores, las almohadas y cortinas eran color lila, mientras que dos paredes tenían un tono violeta oscuro con toques de flores y dos paredes blancas con las mismas flores en lila. Los muebles eran color marrón claro, y pegaban totalmente con la decoración.

\- Me quedare con este – Dije a Bunny emocionada

\- _Guardando selección en modelos personalizados. Su Psycho Pass es de 17.8 y de un saludable color melocotón suave. Llámeme si precisa algo. –_ Dijo el Holo desapareciendo de la habitación.

Decidí dormir un poco antes de cenar, ya que hoy no tenía tareas por hacer.


	7. Capítulo 6: Tiempo

Capítulo 6: Tiempo

 _"El amor es la energía: Ni se crea ni se destruye. Simplemente es y será siempre, dando sentido a la vida y dirección a la bondad… El amor no morirá jamás."_

~Bryce Courtney~

Han pasado casi tres meses desde que Alice Carter llegó a la escuela. Decir que mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados es poco. Sinceramente se ha puesto de cabeza y no parece querer volver a su curso usual. De repente, y gracias a ella, tengo amigos y una razón más para levantarme todas las mañanas. Con Kougami las cosas han avanzado bastante también. Resultó ser que somos muy parecidos en muchas cosas, y también que él estaba tan solo como yo. No quita que sea un cabrón con las mujeres igualmente. Se aprovecha de ellas y parecen estar hechizadas por sus ojos azules continuamente, bueno, la mayoría. Con Alice no es así.

Alice se unió al club de música al poco tiempo de entrar, consiguió amigos muy buenos que tienen sus mismas aficiones y formaron una banda. Con mucha suerte podrán tocar en el baile de graduación de este año. Es realmente buena en eso. Kougami y yo nos unimos al club de kendo este año, como lo había planeado, pero pronto Kougami se fue diciendo que no era para él, en cambio, yo me quedé y estoy aprendiendo mucho.

Todos nos hemos vuelto realmente inseparables. Usualmente ellos vienen a casa los sábados por la tarde y paseamos a Dime hasta que anochece. Recuerdo cuando Alice lo conoció, parecían hechos el uno para el otro. Dime no es especialmente un perro arisco, sino amigable. Descubrí que Alice ama a los perros, aunque aún le siguen prohibiendo tener uno en su casa. También hemos ido unas cuantas veces a estudiar y hacer tarea en casa de Alice. Kougami no podía creerlo cuando se enteró que el padre de Alice es Quillish Wammy. Digamos que es algo que sorprendería a cualquiera. Por otro lado, Ryuuzaki se ve cada vez más antisocial. Siempre que vamos está en su habitación y no sale hasta muy tarde. A veces cuando nos vamos ni se despide. Dice que es por el trabajo que lo mantiene muy ocupado. Siempre fue algo extraño así que no lo culpo.

Sin embargo, hay algo que si me perturba. Kougami y Alice parecen polos opuestos totalmente, pero se llevan muy bien. Mientras Alice prefiere el rock (y del pesado) Kougami prefiere el Jazz y la música clásica. Aunque Alice sabe mucho de ambos ya que como violinista profesional ha podido tocar en conciertos de ese estilo. Se nota que Kougami admira mucho las capacidades musicales de Alice. También es cierto que se está poniendo cada día más guapa. Podría ser eso, también.

Mi abuela es feliz sabiendo que yo tengo nuevos amigos. Usualmente no los deja irse de casa sin antes tomar té con galletas en el comedor. Esta muy agradecida con Alice por todo lo que ha hecho por mi durante estos meses.

\- _Nobuchika - kun esa chica Alice es muy linda…- Dijo mi abuela un día – Deberías salir con ella…-_

\- _Baasan, Alice y yo somos amigos… No estoy interesado en ella… - Dije mientras tomaba mi taza de té._

\- _Patrañas hijo, veo como la miras cuando está jugando con Dime. Adoración es poco comparado con lo que tú sientes por ella. – Dijo sonriente – Pero si no te apresuras podría terminar con otra persona… -_

\- _¿Quién? – Pregunté incrédulo._

\- _¡Pues Kougami! A veces me pregunto cómo siendo tan inteligente no notas ciertas cosas, cariño. – dijo con satisfacción._

\- _Mira baasan, yo quiero mucho a Alice, pero realmente no es lo que tú piensas… - Comencé a explicarle, pero ella me interrumpió_

\- _Si, si, lo que digas. Tu padre también decía eso sobre tu madre a tu edad. Y observa que ocurrió. –_

\- _Baasan por favor. No me hables de papá ahora. - Dije, mientras tomaba la correa de Dime y salía a pasearlo._

Hoy era un día nublado de fin de semana, no tenía que hacer durante la tarde. Ni Kougami ni Alice habían llamado así que tenía tiempo para pensar un poco. Tome la correa de dime, una chaqueta impermeable y algunas golosinas de perro y ate a Dime y nos fuimos a caminar por el parque. Dime estaba emocionado, movía la cola, supongo que porque esperaba ver a Alice llegar. Sin embargo, yo estaba muy pensativo. Lo que me dijo Baasan es la verdad. Obviamente no se lo reconocería tan fácil. Pero ciertamente me sentía atraído por Alice. También me molestaba que fuera tan cercana a Kougami, después de todo se conocían hace muy poco. Reconozco que de haber respondido a su carta y continuar con nuestra amistad, hoy tendría más cartas en mano que Shinya, pero igualmente Alice no me guardaba ningún tipo de rencor. Este sentimiento era muy extraño, pues si bien estaba celoso de la relación de Kougami y Alice, los aprecio como amigos a ambos. Kougami se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo, y Alice, bueno. Es la chica que me gusta.

\- ¡Ginoza -kun! – Hablando del rey de Roma, aquí estaba Alice interrumpiendo mi paseo

\- Hola Alice ¿Cómo estás? No pensé que vendrías hoy… -

\- Lo lamento por no avisarte, ¿te he molestado? Es que estaba sola en casa y horneé unas galletas y dije "quizás a Gino le gusten" y vine hasta aquí – Dijo Alice mientras se rascaba un poco la nuca

\- Tonta, no hay problema. Te he dicho que los sábados estoy en casa. Ahora, a lo importante ¿Has dicho que tenías galletas? ¡Tengo hambre! – Dije emocionado

\- Si tengo, pero no te voy a dar porque me has dicho tonta. – Dijo ella mientras tomaba una y se la comía -No Dime, no te hacen bien, no me mires con esa cara. – Mi perro le respondía moviéndole la cola y sentado con la lengua afuera.

\- Ten dale estas- dije sacando de mi bolsillo las galletas con forma de huesito de Dime -Son sus favoritas

\- Gracias Gino – Dijo ella sonriente. Desate a Dime para que pudieran jugar los dos. - ¡Aquí Dime! ¡Ven! – Decía Alice mientras agitaba la galletita con su mano. Dime corrió y comió la galletita de un salto, tirando a Alice al suelo. Ya en el piso Dime comenzó a lamerle la cara y apoyarse en su pecho. Perro suertudo.

\- Dime, ven aquí- dije amigablemente y mi pequeña bestia se acercó hasta mí y se sentó – Eres un buen chico. – Dije mientras acariciaba su melena. -Alice si no impones tu autoridad siempre será así contigo. – Dije mientras ayudaba a que se levante. Veía como su cabello castaño y su ropa estaban llenos de hierba, así que también ayude a que se la saque

\- Me gusta que sea así conmigo ¿No es así Dime? Nuestra relación es especial- dijo feliz y mi perro movía la cola fuertemente – Gino tu perro me ha hecho entrar en razón y compartiré mis galletas contigo- Comento mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol y palmeaba el piso para que lo haga también. Dime se echó panza arriba para que Alice pudiese acariciarlo mejor. Tome una galleta de la bolsa. Realmente estaban buenas.

\- Gino, ¿Irás a la fiesta que nos invitó Kougami hoy por la noche? - Preguntó Alice curiosa mientras tomaba otra galleta

\- ¿Fiesta? – Respondí confundido

\- Si, nos envió un e mail esta mañana. Seguro no lo viste. Observa. – Dijo mientras sacaba su celular y me mostraba el mensaje.

 _"Alice ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta esta noche? Invitaré a Gino y podríamos comer pizza para cenar. Shinya"_

Verifiqué mi celular y efectivamente el e-mail estaba allí, sin leer.

\- Claro, ¿Por qué no? ¿Tu padre te lo ha permitido? – Pregunté

\- Si. De hecho, he traído la ropa que usaré para así no tener que ir a casa. – Dijo ella señalando su bolso.

\- Venías preparada para que te dijera que sí ¿Verdad? – Ella asintió -Vale, pero volveremos temprano y te acompañare a casa- Dije terminantemente

\- ¡Gracias Gino! ¡Eres el mejor! – Dijo mientras me abrazaba y ponía su cabeza en mi pecho.

Jugamos un rato más con Dime y volvimos a casa. Baasan estaba resplandeciente. Tomamos té todos juntos y luego Alice fue a mi cuarto a cambiarse.

\- Alice ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – Dije tímidamente

\- Dime Gino – Dijo mientras se sentaba en mi cama

\- ¿Qué se supone que deba ponerme? –

\- Y, alguna camisa con un pantalón estaría bien- Dijo mientras acomodaba su ropa en la cama.

Tomé una camisa negra y un pantalón verde militar que tenía en el ropero y salí del cuarto hacia el baño. Cuando salí Alice aún no había terminado. Necesitaba ponerme zapatos así que golpee la puerta de mi cuarto

\- ¿Ya terminaste? Necesito buscar algo – dije de cara la puerta y un débil "si" salió de su boca. Cuando entré no pude creer lo que vi. Jamás la había visto vestida de esa forma. Llevaba un short muy corto tiro alto con botones y una camisa transparente negra, y tenía puestas unas botas hasta la rodilla.

\- Alice, ¿No crees que hace frío para salir así? –

\- No, ¿Por qué? – pregunto ella incrédulamente

\- No sé, porque tienes casi toda la pierna descubierta y no llevas un abrigo… - Dije como si fuera algo obvio

\- Por el abrigo no te preocupes que lo tengo aquí- me respondió señalando una campera negra que seguía en mi cama. – Y por lo demás ¿Crees que me queda mal? – Dijo, sonrojándose un poco.

No, no, para nada, te queda… te queda muy bien…- Dije sonrojándome también.


	8. Capítulo 7: Celos

Capítulo 7: Celos

 _"_ _Celos son hijos del amor, mas son bastardos, te confieso."_

~Félix Lope de Vega~

\- Alice, L y yo nos iremos a Winchester por una semana. No te llevaremos porque debes ir a la secundaria, ¿Crees que puedes cuidarte sola esta semana? – Preguntó papá esa mañana

\- Seguro papá. ¿Puedo salir esta noche con Ginoza y Kougami? – Pregunté recordando el mensaje de Kougami de más temprano.

\- Sí. Pero tengan cuidado – Me respondió el

\- Y no te pongas ropas inadecuadas- Interrumpió L- No quiero que esos dos te estén mirando lujuriosamente Alice-

\- L no sabes lo que dices – Dije yo

\- El atributo más importante de un detective es su observación. Si no entrenas eso, Alice, por más capacidades de deducción e inteligencia no tendrás oportunidad como sucesora. – Dijo mientras acomodaba algunas remeras en su pequeña maleta – Y deberías darte cuenta que esos dos se sienten muy atraídos por ti. –

\- Basta Ryuuzaki – Interrumpió papá – Son temas personales entre Alice y sus amigos. No seas grosero y no te metas en eso-

\- Gracias papá. Y tendré en cuenta tu consejo y entrenaré mi observación, Gracias L.- Dije mientras tomaba mi taza de té

\- Así me gusta. Cuídate esta semana. Será una prueba más para ti. Y recuerda que a partir de las nueve de la noche no puede haber sonidos fuertes en la casa, así que practica tu música por la mañana o tarde- Dijo L. A veces parecía mi padre con esas recomendaciones.

Luego de desayunar fui a mi cuarto. Prendí la computadora y navegué un poco por internet y revisaba mi correo y demás cosas.

Luego L y Papá se fueron. Cada cierta cantidad de meses L debe volver a Wammy's House para realizar cierta ronda de exámenes a todos los integrantes. A los mejores puestos se los entrevista individualmente para determinar si tienen capacidades para formar parte de los sucesores de L. Hasta ahora la única calificada para sucederlo, y desde hace años, he sido yo. Como sucesora debería estar presente durante los exámenes y entrevistas, pero no es posible dado que tengo asuntos que atender aquí en Japón.

Dado que me quedaría aquí decidí ponerme a practicar violín. Traje el violín de mi padre, reacondicionado totalmente por papá, recuerdo que al traerlo del taller del lutier papá me dijo que era un violín de alto valor monetario y sentimental. Era un Stradivarius, específicamente el modelo Lord Norton de 1737. Ignoro como esta reliquia llegó a manos de mi padre, pero los Stradivarius en esta época son realmente extraños, dado que tienen más de 100 años cada uno. Los ejemplares que se conservan son propiedad de museos o de ricos, y yo soy uno de los propietarios de esta joya.

Comencé a tocar las notas de Beyond the Veil, una canción original de una violinista estadounidense llamada Lindsey Stirling, una de mis composiciones favoritas. El sonido de mi violín difería mucho del sonido del que me regalo papá ni bien llegue a Wammy's. Su calidad era totalmente diferente, pese a que mi violín negro era un violín profesional de una de las mejores marcas, pero no se comparaba al violín de papá. Al terminar, toque un par de canciones más y guarde el violín en su estuche y lo puse encima del estuche de mi otro violín. Traje ambos porque papá no me permite llevar el Stradivarius al colegio, lo cual es totalmente comprensible.

Tenía ganas de cocinar algo, así que decidí que cocinaría galletas e iría a casa de Ginoza. Me dijo que fuera cuando lo desee así que no habría problema. Tomé todo lo que necesitaba de la alacena. Dados los extraños hábitos de L al comer, tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios para este tipo de cosas. Serían de chocolate. Hice la masa, y dejé todo listo para el horno. Cuando metí la fuente a cocinar comencé a pensar en todo lo que me dijo Ryuuzaki sobre Ginoza y Kougami. Es cierto que somos muy cercanos los tres. Y creo que es posible que ellos se sientan atraídos por mí, después de todo son muchachos y yo una muchacha. Pero, sin embargo, no creo que la persona que me interesa sienta realmente algo más que atracción momentánea por mí. La verdad es que Ginoza me interesa. Es uno de mis mejores amigos y quién más me conoce. Pero … sinceramente no creo ser alguien que "le guste" es extraño. Nunca me he sentido así. Cundo lo veo mi corazón palpita demasiado fuerte, y quisiera besarlo. Pero eso no pasará. Porque para él soy su amiga solamente.

Estoy en la habitación de Ginoza alistándome para salir. Tengo un short tiro alto con botones dorados y una camisa negra transparente, y una remera de tirantes negra para ponerme debajo. Como zapatos tomé unas bucaneras negras que me llegan hasta la rodilla. De pronto escucho golpes en la puerta.

\- _¿Ya terminaste? Necesito buscar algo_ – Decía Ginoza tras la puerta

\- ¡Sí! – Dije mientras me ponía la bota izquierda. Ginoza entro y debo decir que se veía muy bien. Tenía una camisa negra y un pantalón verde militar que lo hacían parecer mayor. Miró como iba yo, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara.

\- Alice, ¿No crees que hace frío para salir así? – Demonios. Ni siquiera tiene tacto al decirme eso.

\- No, ¿Por qué? – Dije desinteresadamente. Ahora por castigo no le diré que se ve condenadamente guapo.

\- No sé, porque tienes casi toda la pierna descubierta y no llevas un abrigo… - No necesito abrigo Ginoza ¡Hola! Vamos a una fiesta repleta de personas, no hará frío…

\- Por el abrigo no te preocupes que lo tengo aquí- Dije señalándole mi campera. Está bien si no me lo decía él debería obligarlo a decirlo. – Y por lo demás ¿Crees que me queda mal? – Dije, sonrojándome un poco.

\- No, no, para nada, te queda… te queda muy bien…- Me respondió y pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Gino, deberíamos ir yendo, se nos hará tarde. – Dije, mientras tomaba mis cosas

\- No te hagas la tonta y abrígate. No quiero ser responsable de algún catarro tuyo. – Dijo mientras buscaba una chaqueta - ¿Lista? Vamos –

Salimos de la habitación, y la abuela de Ginoza estaba mirando TV. En cuanto salimos me vio y sonrió casi exageradamente.

\- ¡Oh Alice! ¡Qué bella estás! ¿No es verdad, Nobuchika – Kun? – Dijo mientras lo miraba

\- Eh… si Alice, estás muy bella hoy – Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y se sonrojaba nuevamente.

\- Gracias Gino – le respondí

\- Cuídala mucho hoy Nobuchika – Kun- Dijo la abuela de Ginoza

\- Si Baasan no te preocupes – Le respondió Ginoza mientras tomaba su llave.

\- ¡Adiós chicos! – Dijo ella desde la puerta mientras nosotros salíamos.

Caminamos un par de cuadras. Realmente hacía frío.

\- Perdona a mi Baasan Alice. A veces sabe cómo poner incómodo a cualquiera -Comentó Ginoza

\- No pasa nada – Dije sonriente – Oye tenías razón con lo del frío…-

\- No me digas – Río – Apuesto que te vestiste así para llevarle la contra a Ryuuzaki o por llamar la atención de Kougami – Dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco a esperar a Kougami – Ven Alice-con-frío siéntate también. - Dijo mientras palmeaba el banco.

\- ¿Por qué crees que querría llamar la atención de Kougami? – Pregunte curiosamente

\- No lo sé, ¿Quizás te gusta? Sabes que puedes decírmelo. Sinceramente no creo que quieras hacerle la contra a tu hermano. - Dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por mi hombro y me atraía hacia el – Yo también tengo frío ¿Sabes? – Confesó

\- Puede que quizás esté intentando llamar la atención de otra persona, ¿Sabes? - Dije poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho. Podía sentir el latir de su corazón. Latía rápidamente.

\- A ver dime, ¿Quién? – Dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello suavemente

\- No sé… ¿Tú? – Dije inocentemente

\- Eso no te crees ni tú – dijo. Me hizo sentir algo mal esa respuesta. Gino tomó mi mentón y me miró a los ojos -Además… no necesitas llamar mi atención ¿Sabes? - Noté como nuestras caras estaban realmente cerca, no pensé que esto pasaría realmente. Ginoza acortó la distancia y nuestros labios se rozaron

\- ¡Hola chicos! Disculpen la demora, ocurre que no encontraba las llaves – Kougami venía sonriente por la acera, vestía una camisa blanca ceñida a su cuerpo y pantalones azules de jean. Ginoza me soltó rápidamente y sonrió a Kougami. Estaba demasiado sonrojado - ¿Ocurre algo que deba saber? – Inquirió

\- No Shinya no ocurre nada. No te preocupes. – Atiné a decir mientras me levantaba de la silla – Gino tengo hambre ¡Vamos a comer algo! – Propuse entusiasmada mientras intentaba que Gino se levante del dichoso banco.

\- Me parece bien- Opinó Shinya – Hay un restaurante de pizza a tres cuadras. ¿Te parece buen lugar Alice? –

\- ¡Sí! Nada mejor para el frío que la pizza ¿Verdad? – Sonreí

\- Claro, vamos. – Dijo Ginoza levantándose. Kougami estaba ya a unos metros. Gino tomó mi mano y seguimos a Shinya, quien, estaba tecleando unas cosas en su celular. Se paró en una esquina y saludo a alguien. Una chica de nuestra clase, Misa. Una rubia despampanante que tenía a la mayoría de los hombres babeando por ella, y, evidentemente, a Kougami también. Ginoza y yo nos acercamos. Misa estaba abrazando a Kougami.

\- ¡Hola! – dije alegremente – No sé si me conozcas soy de tu clase… -

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres la adorable chica nueva! ¿Alice? – Dijo emocionada y con duda a la vez. Misa estaba vestida con un top negro strapless que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación y una falda rosada que era muy ajustada. En sus pies tenía botinetas y una chaqueta negra de cuero.

\- ¡Si! Soy yo. Me alegro de que hayas recordado mi nombre…- Dije contenta

\- Ko nunca deja de nombrarte. Es tedioso a veces – Dijo mientras lo observaba – Pero aun así me caes bien – Dijo mientras miraba su celular

\- Kougami nunca me dijiste que vendría alguien más. – Dijo Ginoza seriamente

\- Oh, lo siento Gino. Resulta que la fiesta es en casa de una de las amigas de Misa y… no me di cuenta de aclararles que ella vendría también. – Dijo Kougami Pasándose una mano por la nuca.

\- Si, como también olvidaste decirles que somos pareja – Le recriminó Misa.

\- Alice, Gino, Misa y yo estamos saliendo ¿Feliz? - Dijo Kougami algo exasperado – Ahora vamos a comer pizza-

\- ¡Kougami! ¡Sabes que no puedo comer pizza! ¡Mi carrera como modelo no me lo permite! - Gritó Misa muy enojada- Además la fiesta ya comenzó. No lleguemos tarde. –

\- ¿Alice estás muy hambrienta? – me preguntó Kougami preocupado

\- No te preocupes. Aguantaré – Dije de forma optimista.

El trayecto hacia la fiesta fue bastante tedioso. Misa no paraba de hablar y hablar sobre Misa, y parecía que Kougami se arrancaría el pelo de la desesperación. Al llegar a la fiesta notamos que era bastante un descontrol. Misa se sacó la chaqueta y se acomodó el bustier de forma de dejar menos a la imaginación y entro del brazo con Kougami. Durante el camino no hablo ni con Ginoza ni conmigo ni tampoco dejaba que Kougami lo haga. Ginoza tenía cara de hastío cada vez que la escuchaba decir algo un poco más alto de lo normal

\- Al fin se fue – Dijo mientras entraba y colgaba su chaqueta en un perchero. Me ayudó a quitarme la mía y la colgó en el mismo lugar. – Ahora podremos estar tranquilos ¿Verdad? – Pregunto

\- Sinceramente creo que no.- Comenzó a sonar una canción llamada "Cake by the ocean" y tomé la mano de Ginoza – Ven, vamos a bailar- Dije sonriente

\- Pero… no sé bailar Alice. – Dijo tímidamente

\- No te preocupes, no es necesario – Dije riendo

Tome su mano y nos metimos entre la gente. Puse sus manos en mi cintura y las mías en su nuca, y comencé a bailar al ritmo de la música. Pronto Ginoza podía seguir mis pasos y hacerme girar relativamente bien. Nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho.

\- Disculpen, ¿podría bailar con la dama? – Kougami había vuelto y no parecía que misa esté rondando en un radio de un kilómetro

\- Si la dama quiere, si- Dijo Ginoza mirándome.

\- Claro ¿Por qué no? – Dije y comencé a bailar con Kougami, la música que se escuchaba en ese momento era una canción electrónica sin demasiada letra. Kougami sabia moverse, de hecho, él marcaba los pasos y no yo, como ocurría con Ginoza.

\- ¿Te estas divirtiendo? – Me preguntó Kougami mientras me hacía girar

\- Te confieso que al principio no me estaba divirtiendo nada, pero…- Dije, pero fui interrumpida por una voz

\- ¡Kougami! ¡Qué haces bailando con ella! - Misa nos había visto bailar y parecía querer armar un alboroto por ello - ¡Tú! ¡Pequeña golfa! ¡Aléjate de mi novio! - Grito furiosa

\- ¡No le llames así! ¡No tienes derecho de hacerlo! – Interrumpió Ginoza

\- Misa, ¡Cálmate! Alice y yo somos solamente amigos – Intentó explicarle Kougami.

\- ¡No me importa! ¡No debes estar con otras chicas si tienes novia! – Dijo ella intentando sollozar

\- Alice, lo siento. Después hablamos. – Dijo Kougami mientras Misa intentaba arrastrarlo para otro lado de la casa.

\- ¡No cuentes con que te hable nuevamente! – Gritaba Misa dos segundos después

Ginoza me abrazo y yo sollocé en su camisa

\- Vamos a hacer esto. Tomaremos nuestros abrigos y te llevaré a casa. Comeremos algo y miraremos una película si quieres. Pero salgamos de aquí. – Dijo, mientras acariciaba suavemente mi cabello

\- Está bien. Vamos. - Dije desganada.

Tomamos nuestros abrigos y cuando salimos nos encontramos la peor imagen. Misa estaba devorándole la boca a Kougami literalmente. Nosotros pasamos por su lado y ni se inmutaron, hasta que abrimos la puerta y Kougami se soltó del agarre de la rubia.

\- Oigan, ¿Ya se van? - Preguntó Kougami preocupado

\- Sí, es que Alice no se siente muy bien después de lo que le dijo tu … novia- Respondió Ginoza

\- Oye Alice, lo siento. Hablaremos mejor mañana. ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Kougami apenado.

\- No hay problema, Shinya. Nos vemos después. Ten… una buena noche- Dije desganada

\- Igualmente, para ustedes. Tengan cuidado. - Dijo mientras volvía hacia la casa.

Comenzamos a caminar rumbo a casa, Ginoza estaba serio.

\- Hey Gino, lo… siento por todo esto. Si no hubiera dicho de venir, esto no pasaba- Dije apenada

\- Descuida, no es tu culpa. Estoy enfadado con él. – Dijo tomando mi mano. – Tienes frío. – Dijo mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la ponía en mis hombros. –

\- Gracias, Gino ¿Pero no tendrás frío tú? – Pregunté inocentemente

\- Descuida, si cojo un catarro me cuidarás tú – Dijo riendo – Tonta, realmente no tengo frío. En cambio, tu enfermarás si te dejo andar así. –

\- Está bien- dije mientras me cerraba la chaqueta. Me llegaba casi hasta medio muslo. Era realmente cálida – Oye Gino ¿Podríamos pasar por la pizzería y comprar una para llevar? No tengo nada para hacer la cena en casa. -

\- Me parece buena idea. Si mal no recuerdo, el local estaba en la siguiente cuadra. – Dijo mientras tenía sus manos en los bolsillos. Pasamos al local y realizamos el pedido. Ya con la comida en mano seguimos camino hasta la casa. El barrio se veía tranquilo ya que la noche era avanzada. Llegamos, tomé la comida y la puse a calentar en el horno

\- Imagino que estén frías. El frío que hacía calaba los huesos – Menciono Ginoza

\- Deberíamos prender la calefacción. Aquí también hace frío – Dije prendiendo la estufa y poniendo su temperatura a 25 grados.

\- Listo ya no tendrás frío cabeza dura - Dije algo enfadada- No deberías haberme dado tu abrigo-

\- Alice - dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me tomaba del mentón – Te di mi chaqueta porque no quiero que te enfermes. Yo no me enfermaré por un poco de frío- Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos

\- ¿Eres un superhombre o algo por el estilo? - Pregunté riendo

\- Si te lo dijera debería eliminarte – Contestó riendo también.

Cenamos tranquilamente y luego hice unas palomitas con azúcar. Ginoza había encontrado unas películas de terror en internet que no parecían malas. Tomamos algunas mantas de mi habitación y nos guarecimos en el sofá frente a la televisión a mirarlas. Ginoza pasó su mano por mi hombro y me atrajo hacia él ya que me asusté en el primer momento de miedo, y ya para el segundo nos asustamos los dos. Mientras pasaba el tiempo sentía como el sueño me vencía y me dormí aferrada al pecho de Ginoza.


	9. Capítulo 8: Ajedrez

Capítulo 8: Ajedrez

"Cada Peón es potencialmente una Reina"

~James Mason~

Desperté ya que un rayo de sol me estaba dando en la cara. Sentía a algo, o mejor dicho "alguien" aferrado a mi camisa. Alice dormía plácidamente en mi pecho mientras me abrazaba. Se veía tan bonita durmiendo y no deseaba despertarla. Le di un beso en su frente, nos tapé con la manta que estaba en el suelo ya que seguía haciendo frío y prendí el televisor en volumen bajo para que Alice no despertase con el ruido. Eran las nueve de la mañana. Espero que mi abuela no se enoje por no haberle avisado que me quedaría en casa de Alice. Igual, pensándolo bien, se pondrá feliz.

Me acomodé mejor, Alice estaba profundamente dormida, ni se dio cuenta. Se aferraba a mi como si fuera un gran oso de peluche. Acaricié suavemente su cabello, que brillaba con la luz del sol. Era un cuadro muy hermoso el que estaba viendo.

Alrededor de las diez de la mañana ella abrió sus ojos algo confundida acerca de donde estaba.

\- Hola dormilona- Dije sonriendo - ¿Has dormido bien? –

\- Oh Gino… yo… lo siento, debería hacer ido arriba… lamento haberte incomodado… - Dijo. Se veía muy tierna con sus cabellos alborotados por dormir.

\- No te preocupes boba, no me has incomodado. Además, me he despertado hace poco rato- Le respondí mientras acariciaba su cabello.

\- Gino ¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar? Estaré sola todo el día – Me dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón -Deberíamos ir a comprar algo si es así. Dijo mientras doblaba una de las mantas.

\- Claro, Alice, sólo déjame que avise a mi abuela. – Dije tranquilo mientras me destapaba e intentaba doblar la manta que hasta hace poco me cubría -Igualmente si vas a salir deberías cambiarte de ropa – le aconsejé.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo esta? – Preguntó. La observe fijamente. La camisa se ceñía demasiado a su cuerpo, lo mismo que el pantalón corto. Se veía… sexy.

\- No lo sé, creo que no es apropiada para un domingo a la mañana – Le respondí tranquilo – Además no creo que sea de tu agrado que alguien te diga cosas en la calle ¿Verdad? –

\- ¿Cosas? – Preguntó dudosa.

\- Sí. Los hombres suelen decirles cosas no muy agradables a las mujeres bonitas. Es algo que odio, pero ciertamente ocurre. – Expliqué

\- Si. Ryuuzaki también lo dice. – Confesó – Pero tenía esa ropa en el ropero y quería usarla alguna vez. – Dijo mientras sonreía.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, te veías muy bien en ella – Dije sintiendo como me sonrojaba

\- Gino… estas rojo como un tomate – Dijo mientras reía

\- ¿En serio? No te creo. Debe ser el clima. – Dije sonriéndole.

\- Sí, claro. Iré a cambiarme y luego a comprar. ¿Vale? – Me respondió. La observé subir las escaleras y tomé mi celular.

Mi abuela me permitió quedarme hasta la tarde en casa de Alice, lo cual era genial. Cuando Alice bajo tenía puesto un Jean azul oscuro, Una remera de un búho con un saco negro y un par de borcegos negros también. Ese atuendo según yo le quedaba mejor que el de anoche.

\- Estoy lista, ¿Vamos? – Dijo mientras tomaba el dinero y sus llaves.

\- Sí, claro. – Dije mientras me ponía mi chaqueta - ¿Oye quieres aprender a cocinar ramen? –

\- ¡Claro Gino! – dijo emocionada. – Seguro será divertido –

Alice abrió la puerta de la casa, y me dejó salir primero. Ya fuera de la casa, comenzamos a caminar hacia el supermercado que estaba a pocas cuadras.

\- Alice ¿Qué tipo de ramen quieres cocinar? – Pregunté mientras tomaba su mano al cruzar una calle transitada.

\- ¿Gino que edad crees que tengo? ¿Cinco? – Preguntó enfadada.

\- Lo lamento, fue un reflejo. Igualmente, eres tan distraída Alice, que prefiero asegurarme que estarás bien. – Dije riendo

\- No es un buen halago ese – Me respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- No intentaba halagarte – Confesé – Vamos tonta, ¿Qué tipo de ramen quieres preparar? –

\- ¿Hay tipos? – Preguntó

\- ¡Claro que sí! Sus ingredientes varían dependiendo del tipo que sea. – Expliqué. – Veamos, los más comunes son de pollo ternera o cerdo –

\- Hagamos de ternera, el cerdo y pollo no me gustan tanto- Dijo

\- Vale, ¿Y puedo saber por qué no te gustan? – Pregunté.

\- En mi antigua casa solíamos comer mucho pollo o caldo de pollo y cerdo también. Era mucho más barato que la ternera. Aquí papa a veces prepara carnes, pero es raro. – Explico

\- ¿Y que suelen comer? – Pregunté

\- Te sonará muy extraño. – Dijo – Pero la dieta de Ryuuzaki consiste mayormente en dulces y la de papa y yo es usualmente verduras-

\- Ya veo – Dije

Llegamos al supermercado y compramos todas las cosas necesarias parla comida y volvimos a la casa. Comencé a explicarle a Alice como preparar el ramen, y mientras se cocía, Alice decidió que deseaba mostrarme su violín Stradivarius.

\- ¿Alice, que tiene de especial ese violín? Se ve normal – Dije, sentado en su cama mientras ella me lo enseñaba

\- ¿Cómo que qué tiene? ¡Es del 1700! ¿Tiene 100 años de antigüedad y tú preguntas que tiene? – Dijo mientras buscaba una pequeña linterna y me acercaba el violín - Un Stradivarius es considerado, primero que nada, una reliquia y segundo uno de los mejores instrumentos del mundo. No deben quedar demasiados violines así en el mundo. –

\- Enséñame como suena – Dije. Nada me apetecía más que oírla tocar.

Alice comenzó a tocar la canción Smells like Teen Spirit de Nirvana, una canción que le gustaba mucho, en realidad todas las canciones de rock antiguo le gustaban mucho. Convertirlas en canciones de violín debe haber sido un gran trabajo, pero ella lleva más de 500 escritas para violín actualmente. No me cabe duda que de cierta forma esté escuchando a la mejor violinista del mundo, sin exagerar. Su técnica era formidable, siempre lo había sido. Aún no olvido su versión de "River Flows in you" que toco aquel día que la conocí. Nunca lo olvide. Por mucho tiempo fue un recuerdo frecuente en mi cabeza. Me sorprendía que una niña tan pequeña lograra tocar esas cosas. Talento innato, básicamente. Alice me contó que no hacía mucho tiempo había sido adoptada, menos de un año. Su tutor, le pagó clases de violín a una violinista famosa llamada Charlotte Fontaine, quién le enseño hasta un año antes de venir a Japón. Alice termino de tocar, y se recostó en la cama. Yo hice lo mismo, quedando frente a frente.

\- Alice, tocas espléndidamente el violín- Dije observándola. – Ahora comprendo lo que decías acerca del Stradivarius, se nota una diferencia con respecto al otro violín –

\- ¿En serio? ¡Te agradezco! Si es una diferencia muy notoria, y no es que el otro sea malo, es que el Strad es mejor-

\- ¿Strad? ¿Pones abreviaturas a todo? – Dije riendo

\- Si, lo hago. Es más fácil de decir. – Contestó mientras reía. La estaba pasando realmente bien junto a ella.

Bajamos y almorzamos, el ramen se veía muy bien. A Alice también le gustó el resultado, así que valió la pena intentarlo. Ayude a Alice fregando y luego nos sentamos un rato en la sala.

\- ¿Oye, sabes jugar al ajedrez? – Preguntó. A ciencia cierta alguna idea tenía sobre el tema. – Tenemos uno y me apetecía jugar-

\- Juguemos. – Dije, mientras ella se levantaba rumbo a su habitación.

Volvió con una caja que contenía un ajedrez enteramente de cristal.

\- ¿Sabes? El otro día este me llamo la atención y papá me lo regalo. – Comentó

\- ¿Por algo en especial? – Pregunté

\- No, solo porque vio que me había gustado, y cree que de esa forma podré aumentar mis razonamientos. Esto – dijo señalando la caja – es una gran herramienta para eso.

Alice sacó el contenido de la caja y acomodamos las piezas. A decir verdad, el juego era muy bonito y de calidad, nunca había visto uno así. Jugamos un par de partidas y ya era algo tarde. Alice me había ganado en 2 partidas y yo solo gané una. Creo que me dejó ganar.

Nos despedimos y emprendí el rumbo hasta casa. En eso me llegaron dos mensajes. El primero era de Alice.

 _"Hey Gino, gracias por quedarte conmigo hoy. La pasé realmente bien"_ A decir verdad, yo también la había pasado bien. Decidí contestarle cuando llegue a casa. El segundo mensaje era de Kougami. _"Hey Gino, ¿Estás en casa? Necesitaba conversar contigo"_ Si. Realmente necesitaba conversar con él sin Alice rondando. Necesitaba saber si él sentía algo por ella, y aclarar esto que siento en mi corazón. Pude notar la cara que tenía Alice con Misa anoche. Algo no andaba bien.

 _"Estoy llegando a casa. Pasa cuando quieras"_ Respondí. Pensaba pasear a Dime, así que lo haría en cuanto Kougami llegue. Apenas me dio tiempo de cambiarme, él llegó muy pronto.

\- Hola Gino ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó en cuanto abrí la puerta con Dime en su correa.

\- Hola Kougami, pensaba que quizás podríamos pasear a Dime mientras conversamos. – Dije amablemente.

\- Claro, es mejor que estemos afuera igualmente – Respondió. Dime movía la cola mientras caminábamos.

\- Es un perro normal sin Alice cerca – Comentó Shinya

\- Es cierto. Oye, ¿De qué querías hablar? – Pregunte intentando ser discreto.

\- Es sobre lo que ocurrió anoche. Yo, lamento mucho lo que ocurrió anoche… Misa es demasiado celosa. – Dijo

\- No es a mí a quien debas pedir disculpas ¿Sabes? La verdadera afectada aquí es Alice. – Le respondí sinceramente

\- Lo sé, pero como es tu novia y demás deseaba pedirte disculpas a ti también. – Comentó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Mi novia? No Kougami, estás equivocado. – Dije anonadado

\- Oh, lo lamento, sinceramente siempre pensé que eran pareja. Al principio no, pero después pensé que de la forma que se trataban estaban saliendo o algo… - Confesó.

\- Kougami, Alice y yo nos conocemos hace años. Su padre viajó a Japón con ella y su hermano de niños y mi padre los cuidó mientras su padre daba una serie de conferencias. Dado que todos éramos niños no tuvo mejor idea que llevarme a mí también. Y luego nos enviamos un par de cartas, pero perdimos contacto hasta ahora. – Le expliqué

\- Ya comprendo. Pero te gusta ¿No es así? – Preguntó

\- ¿Qué importa eso? – Respondí

\- Importa, porque sé que te ocurre algo con ella y por eso no quieres que me acerque. A mí no me interesa ella. En realidad, sí, es atractiva, pero somos amigos. Y sabes que suelo ser un patán con las mujeres. Sé que se lo dijiste a ella el primer día de clases- Explico

\- ¿Acaso nos espiaste? – Pregunté

\- Sí. – Confesó – En mi defensa lo hice porque quería saber que te traías con la nueva chica – Explicó. – Te oí contarle tu historia y ella la tuya y decidí que debía ser su amigo. No te lo tomes a mal por favor. –

\- Está bien, después de todo que Alice es adoptada y yo soy hijo de un criminal latente no es secreto para nadie, ¿Sabes? – Respondí. Deje que Dime corriera solo por un rato mientras nos sentábamos bajo un árbol.

\- ¿Oye no tienes miedo de que escape dejándolo solo? – Preguntó

\- No, lo entrene para que vuelva siempre que lo llamo. ¿Ahora, como la pasaste anoche con Misa? – Pregunte intentando ser condescendiente y dejar de hablar de Alice por un rato.

\- Terminé con ella – Confesó- No puedo estar con alguien que no confía en mí y vive celosa de mis amistades. –

\- ¡Pero si cuando nos fuimos parecían dos sopapas en la puerta de la casa! – Dije – No lo entiendo. –

\- He sido un patán con ella también. Luego de eso, paso lo que tenía que pasar ese día y le dije que no deseaba verla más. Ella no lo entendió obviamente e hizo un escándalo, pero yo obtuve lo que quería y ella también. No buscábamos casarnos, obviamente. - Respondió.

\- Entiendo – dije. En realidad, no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero obviamente no podía decírselo, más cuando se sinceró conmigo. – Entonces, recapitulando. ¿Te gusta Alice, pero no quieres acercarte a ella? – Pregunté

\- Algo así – Respondió – También es que parece de esas chicas que se enamoran fácilmente y no quiero lastimarla porque es una buena chica. Yo… creo que ustedes dos deberían estar juntos, además. –

\- A mí me gusta Alice – Dije – si pienso en ella como novia, la quiero como mi novia. Pero no pretendo que eso nos separe a todos. –

\- Lo se Ginoza. Vi lo que intentabas hacer anoche, además. Sé que quisiste besarla, pero ambos son tan idiotas que no se dan cuenta que se quieren. – Dijo

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nos viste? – Pregunté sonrojado hasta las orejas

\- Lamento decirte que sí. Igual fue un buen intento, pero algo forzado ¿Sabes? Deberías dejar que las cosas pasen, la besarás en algún momento. No te preocupes. – Dijo mientras se paraba – Gino vamos volviendo, es tarde ya –

\- Tienes razón ¡Dime! – Dije y mi perro venía corriendo con una ramita en la boca. – Buen chico. Vamos – Dije mientras le ponía la correa.

\- A todo esto, volvías de su casa, ¿verdad? - Preguntó

\- Si, acordamos que me quedaría a cenar solamente, pero pusimos unas películas y nos quedamos dormidos – Comenté – Y luego me invitó a almorzar, y jugamos ajedrez, y aquí estoy.

\- Parecen viejos- dijo riendo

\- Habló quién se folla a una chica que no soporta según él – le respondí.

\- Tengo una reputación que mantener ¿Sabes? – dijo – Pero te ayudaré con Alice. Merecen estar juntos ambos. –

\- Te lo agradezco, pero creo que tengo las cosas bajo control – Expliqué. Mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia casa.

\- Ten cuidado. No querrás que ella te vea como sólo un amigo. – Me advirtió él.

\- Seré feliz si ella es feliz, aunque sea sin mí – Respondí

\- ¿Y serías feliz debiendo verla con otro todos los días durante dos años o más? Yo creo que no, Gino. – Dijo él


	10. Capítulo 9: Finales

Capítulo 9: Finales

"La felicidad es saber unir el final con el principio"

~Pitágoras~

Los meses pasaron pronto y pronto también llegó el fin de año escolar. Estábamos saliendo de nuestro último día de escuela de ese curso, Ginoza y yo habíamos obtenido la matrícula de honor en todas las materias, Kougami sólo en las relacionadas con Ciencias Sociales. L me dijo que dentro de dos días partiríamos hacia Wammy's House nuevamente. Pero solo por un mes y medio. Luego yo volvería e intuyo que L también, supongo.

\- Oye, Alice, dado que te irás no podremos vernos tan seguido – Dijo Kougami – Quizás deberíamos comprar ese nuevo dispositivo de juegos de internet, el "Commufield". Tengo entendido que en otras partes del mundo con conexión a internet también funciona. Y no es tan caro, está sólo 7000 yenes. –

\- Es una buena idea, Alice, así podríamos comunicarnos. Los celulares de aquí solo sirven para comunicarse en Japón. – Explico Ginoza

\- Podría ser, pero, ¿Ustedes tienen el dinero? – Pregunté

\- En realidad, yo ya tengo el Commufield- dijo Kougami- Tiene Wi Fi y la conexión de internet por cable universal, así que seguro funcionará en Inglaterra.

\- Yo… no sé si pueda conseguir todo el dinero para antes de que te vayas – Dijo Ginoza – La situación económica en casa no es la mejor, ¿Sabes? Pero tengo algo ahorrado. -

\- Gino, si necesitas algo más yo te presto, tengo unos 8000 yenes ahorrados. – Dije sinceramente – Después de todo, sé que me lo devolverás después. –

\- Te lo agradecería mucho – Dijo.

Al final de esa semana teníamos el Commufield los tres. No había podido ni abrirlo antes de viajar a Winchester, así que decidí probarlo allí. Habíamos acordado encontrarnos en la Commufield de juegos de aventura pasado mañana a las 13:00 hs según el horario inglés.

Les dije tanto a Ginoza como a Kougami que la razón de este viaje es volver a casa, ya que el resto de mi familia del orfanato nos extrañaba. Pero la verdadera razón es que formo parte de un grupo selecto entre los huérfanos que es el de los Sucesores de L. Un título que conlleva ciertas responsabilidades, pero es algo necesario.

La idea de los sucesores de L surgió cuando Ryuuzaki tenía alrededor de quince años. Hasta ese momento Wammy's House era un sitio que albergaba las mentes más brillantes que el mundo hubiera visto, pero, se cultivaban principalmente los talentos innatos de cada uno. Los alias los teníamos por cuestiones de seguridad, ya que un orfanato lleno de superdotados es de por sí un lugar bastante atractivo para secuestradores, y demás maleantes. Pero dado el extremo peligro que significa ser el mejor detective del mundo, mejor dicho, la encarnación de los tres mejores, se sabe que el riesgo de ser asesinado o básicamente morir son altos. En su debido momento se nos consultó a todos si deseábamos ser parte de ese proyecto y los únicos tres que habíamos aceptado, fuimos Alexander, que pasó a llamarse A, dos años mayor que yo, Beyond, que pasó a llamarse B, y yo, que pase a llamarme C. A partir de ese momento, nuestros itinerarios cambiaron. Yo tenía 7 años entonces. Las clases con Charlotte fueron menos, pero las conservé dadas mis grandes cualidades con el violín. Durante estos últimos 7 años y medio, tuve clases intensivas de lógica, pensamiento científico, manejo de armas, defensa personal, inducción y hasta hacking. Básicamente tenía todas las herramientas a mano para ser tanto una detective como una criminal. Co pasaba exactamente igual. Pero ellos no tenían demasiada relación conmigo. Eran una amalgama individual, donde C no entraba. Pero yo tenía algo mejor, que era la alta estima de L. No era por mis capacidades que me estimaba, sino porque simplemente era la segunda adoptada por Wammy. Eso nos convertía en hermanos, y nos separaba del resto. No es que L y yo seamos sectarios ni nada por el estilo, es solo que A llegó un año después que yo entré y el resto más tarde. Sencillamente nos respetaban por ser los más antiguos allí. L me ha contado que él también fue adoptado a los 5 años, Quillish Wammy era un gran amigo de sus padres, y por su muerte, él se volvió su tutor ya que no tenía familia. El padre de L, era un detective londinense, su madre una actriz medianamente reconocida. Su muerte fue causada por un asesino, quién de saber que Ryuuzaki también existía, habría acabado con su vida también. Ese fue el motivo que lo motivo a ser detective. El mío… fue seguir sus pasos.

Todos los años L realiza un examen a todos los que aceptaron ser Sucesores de L. la mayoría son niños de entre 5 y 12 años, ya que quienes no aceptan ser sucesores, se van del orfanato a los 15 años, claro, con una cantidad de dinero que les ayuda a establecerse y conseguir un trabajo. El dinero sale mayormente de las recompensas ganadas por L en los distintos casos. Siguiendo con lo del examen, se realiza con todos los sucesores actuales una vez al año. Los sucesores deben darles un seguimiento a todos, pero dado que no estuve presente todo este tiempo, no sé que haré. Supongo que deberé rever eso en un futuro. Veré caras nuevas seguramente, y las conocidas también. Solo los mejores del examen pasan a una entrevista con nosotros. Se cuentan los mejores 10 de entre todos los que se examinan. Muchos son de otras partes del mundo, ya que Wammy's House tiene diferentes orfanatos en todo el mundo. Básicamente es una red global que trabaja en conjunto, una red de la cual soy parte. Muchas personas pensarían que es algo genial, pero en realidad es algo normal en mi vida. Las partes geniales de todo esto no las he visto, y quizás no las vea nunca.

Hemos llegado a Wammy's hace un par de horas. Acomode mis cosas en mi habitación, y determiné que deseaba deambular un poco por ahí hasta el mediodía, con algo de suerte, podría encontra B.

Pasé por la sala de Juegos, estaba llena de niños. Tres me llamaron la atención. Son los tres que Watari me ha mencionado. Me acerqué a ellos sin dudar. El albino tenía seis años, y los otros 7. Al entrar comencé a oír los murmullos de mis pequeños "hermanitos"

 _"Mira, es C, la sucesora de L"_

 _"Es tan bonita, no la conocía, la admiro mucho"_

 _"Dicen que es la novia de L, por eso no vive aquí sino en Japón"_

\- Hola – Dije dirigiéndome al rubio – Mi nombre es Alice. Estuve fuera unos meses, por lo que no pude recibirlos cuando llegaron –

\- Me han hablado de ti – Dijo mientras mordía una barra de chocolate – Los niños suelen hablar de ti. ¿Realmente eres Sucesora de L? – Preguntó

\- Si, lo soy – Dije - ¿Estas intentando ser sucesor también? Watari me ha dicho que sus resultados son excelentes. –

\- Si. Mi nombre es Mello. – Dijo tendiéndome la mano. – Es un gusto conocerte. –

\- Igualmente – Contesté - ¿Has hecho algún amigo ya, Mello? –

\- Si, Matt. Tampoco lo conoces seguramente, pues llegamos juntos- Dijo mirando a un pelirrojo que estaba jugando con una antigua Game Boy advance.

Pase toda la tarde jugando con Mello y Matt y me parecieron asombrosos. Near (el albino) también solo que es de muy pocas palabras. Ahora entiendo por qué Watari estaba tan feliz cuando ellos llegaron.

Más tarde, L nos llamó a todos los sucesores para charlar un poco. Cuando llegué a la habitación, Alexander y Beyond ya estaban, pero no había rastros de L.

\- ¡Pero miren quien está aquí! – Dijo Beyond clavando sus ojos carmines en mí – La señorita tercer sucesora, que honor que nos acompañe hoy. ¿Verdad, Alexander? –

\- Beyond, no empieces. – Dijo Alexander muy malhumorado – Alice, es bueno verte de vuelta. – Dijo mientras me sonreía un poco. Se notaba muy demacrado. Profundas ojeras aparecieron en sus párpados y estaba más pálido y flaco. Probablemente el estrés le estaba afectando.

\- Gracias Alexander – Dije amablemente – Beyond, no deberás verme mucho tiempo, pronto me iré. – Le respondí simplemente.

\- Hola a todos – dijo L ingresando en la habitación – Los llamé a todos aquí para hablar brevemente sobre las pruebas de mañana. Hay tres principales candidatos esta vez, son ellos los que casi seguro ocuparan las tres primeras posiciones. Mello, Near y Matt. Los sucesores que residen aquí ¿Pudieron vincularse alguna vez con ellos? – Preguntó

\- No he podido. La resolución de casos me ha mantenido ocupado – Dijo Alexander.

\- No me intereso- Contestó Beyond.

\- Alex, Beyond. Esto es decepcionante. ¿Al final la única que cumplió su responsabilidad es Alice que llego ayer? Bien Alice cuéntame que te han parecido. – Dijo L

\- Bien, Mello y Matt son comunicativos y parecen tener mucha capacidad. Near parece tener un Asperger avanzado. O algún trauma. Casi no habla. – Comenté

\- Interesante. Has acertado con lo del Asperger, me sorprende. – Me felicitó L

\- ¿La princesita de Wammy's se siente especial de nuevo? - Comentó Beyond sarcásticamente.

\- Si cumplieran con sus deberes y obligaciones, no estaría felicitando a Alice. – Le regaño L – Chicos, han tomado esta responsabilidad y no es una tontería. Somos todos adultos y deberían tomárselo en serio. –

\- ¡Pero nos lo tomamos en serio! L, de mi parte te he ayudado con todos los casos que me has enviado – Dijo Alexander enfadado.

\- Alexander, no es suficiente. Un detective que olvida sus responsabilidades, es un mal detective. Lamento decirlo, pero por más que tu capacidad sea buena, no estás preparado. – Respondió L. – Terminamos por hoy. Alexander y Beyond cumplan con lo que deben, o reevaluaré su capacidad para ser sucesores. Presiento que esta vez el grupo aumentará, y no tendré ningún tipo de compasión con los veteranos.

Salí de la habitación tras de L quien me esperaba afuera.

\- Ryuuzaki, creo que has sido muy duro con A. A leguas se nota que algo anda mal con él. – Dije – Temo… temo que cometa alguna estupidez. –

\- Watari me ha dicho que la psicóloga recomienda un tratamiento antidepresivo, y él lo rechaza hace tiempo. Esta es su decisión, no la nuestra, Hermana. – Me respondió él.

\- Intenta ser más suave con él, Hermano, no quiero que haya muertos. – Le advertí. Realmente temía que cometiera una idiotez.

\- Te prometo que lo tendré en cuanta, pero no he podido suavizar mis palabras. - Me dijo poniendo su brazo en mi hombro.

Estaba caminando sola hacia mi habitación en el primer piso, pero una mano tiró de mi para meterme en otra. La reconocería donde fuera. Era la habitación de Beyond.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunté. Este lugar no me da buena espina.

\- Hola princesita. – Dijo Beyond mientras sumergía su dedo en un tarro de mermelada de fresa, rojo como la sangre y lo lamía. -Lamento haber notado que estas intentando destacar por sobre nosotros. No me gusta que intentes llevarnos ventaja con triquiñuelas tan baratas –

\- ¿Triquiñuelas? Beyond, ¿Cómo sabría yo que ustedes no hablaron con ellos? Hace seis meses que me fui a Japón. – Le respondí enfadada

\- Justo de ese tema quería hablarte. – Dijo sumergiendo nuevamente su dedo en mermelada. – Un pajarito me ha contado que "alguien" está enamorada de uno de sus compañeros. –

\- No es verdad, Beyond. – Afirmé. ¿Cómo lo habría descubierto?

\- Wammy no miente, Alice. Él y Roger suelen conversar sobre ti, ¿Sabes? Ginoza- kun inclusive parece una buena persona según sus palabras. Pero está pisando propiedad privada. – Dijo él. Su cara dentaba una mezcla de asco y enojo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Respondí enfadada. Beyond tiró el tarro de mermelada al suelo, con contenido dentro. Se rompió en muchos pedazos, y el contenido salpico por todas partes

\- ¡De que eres mía, idiota! – Gritó – No soporto verte con L y ahora…. ¿Ahora hay alguien más? – Dijo mientras me tomaba de los brazos. Tenía miedo, seguro se me notaba en la cara. - ¿Sabes? Debería hacértelo entender mejor. – Me tiró al piso y comenzó a golpearme el estómago y la cara. - ¿Sabes? Te ves hermosa cuando sufres. Pareces tan perfecta siempre, pero yo te veo perfecta ahora, princesa. –

\- Por favor ¡Para! – Grité entre golpe y golpe - ¡No entiendo por qué haces esto! ¡No hice nada malo!

\- ¡Ja! ¿Nada malo dices? Puede ser, pero no soportaré más esto. – Dijo mientras me llevaba hasta la cama entre gritos - ¿Sabes? Es excitante oír tus gritos de terror – Comenzó a desbotonar mi camisa y tocar mi bajo vientre

\- ¡Por favor Beyond! ¡No lo hagas! – Dije aterrada. Estaba muy dolorida como para moverme. No dudo que me haya roto algo ya.

La puerta se abrió, y L entró con Watari y Roger. Yo lloraba a los gritos, ellos se encargaron de separarme de Beyond, y L me cargó tipo princesa hasta la enfermería.

\- ¿Quieres comentarme que pasó ahí? – me preguntó L mientras la enfermera curaba mis heridas.

\- Parece ser que Beyond está celoso de la relación que llevamos tu y yo, y de mi relación con… Ginoza. – Expliqué – Yo estaba yendo a mi habitación y me metió por la fuerza en la suya. Comenzó a golpearme, y creo que quería… violarme cuando ustedes entraron. –

\- Beyond rechaza las sesiones de Psicólogo que Roger ha preparado para los sucesores. No comprenden que las necesitan. Tanto Alex como él. Han vivido situaciones muy duras en su vida. Ambos vieron morir a sus padres delante de ellos. Alex lo demuestra con la depresión… Beyond con la obsesión. Roger me ha dicho que, en circunstancias normales, él suele vestirse y actuar, como yo. Obviamente está obsesionado contigo y conmigo. – Explicó.

En ese momento, Wammy entró en la habitación.

\- Alice, ¿Estás bien? Me siento muy apenado por todo esto. Hemos sedado a Beyond, por favor no te acerques a su habitación. Se quedará ahí por bastante tiempo. – Me dijo papá.

\- Está bien- Solo conteste.

\- Más tarde irás al Psicólogo. Necesito que estés bien para poder volver a Japón – Me avisó

\- Bien. Iré- Dije.

Luego de ver a la enfermera decidí que era un gran momento para abrir el Commufield. Sinceramente no sabía si podría funcionar realmente, pero no podía dejar de intentarlo. Tome el cable Ethernet y lo conecte, y me coloque el dispositivo, que constaba de una especie de casco y dos guantes unidos por una serie de cables. El color del artefacto era violeta con negro.

Ni bien lo encendí, el logo de la empresa apareció y debía registrarme. Aparecía un teclado virtual donde pude poner mi nickname, el cual después de pensar un poco termino siendo AliceC pues no tenía demasiadas intenciones de imaginar algo más creativo. Luego podía crear mi avatar, había infinidad de opciones, pero opté por un avatar femenino similar al personaje de Mephisto Pheles del anime Ao No Exorcist. La ropa consistía en unos shorts bombachos blancos, unas medias a rayas hasta los muslos, unas botas de tacón violetas hasta las rodillas, una camisa con cola violeta y un chaleco blanco con un pañuelo rosado y puntos blancos. El pelo era violeta con un rizo en la parte superior. Al terminar con la configuración del avatar tuve libertad para dar vueltas por los Commufield comunitarios. Según esto, si aumentaba a cierto nivel podría abrir una comunidad propia y monetizarla según las visitas que reciba. Como el sistema era muy nuevo nadie había logrado abrir su propia comunidad y se podían usar las salas de juegos comunes únicamente. El concepto era una gran sala de chat en realidad virtual. Estaba segura que a Matt le gustaría probarlo más adelante, dado que su fetiche eran los videojuegos. Comencé a pasar por distintos juegos, y al final del día era nivel 7.

\- ¿No crees que te has puesto un nombre un poco… obvio? – Dijo un personaje similar a Rambo – por cierto, soy Shinya. –

\- Oh, no te habría reconocido si no me lo aclarabas - Dije riendo

\- Gino me dijo que se conectaría en un rato. Anoche estuvimos jugando en esta sala – Me comentó mientras me enviaba una solicitud de amistad. - ¿Cómo están las cosas en Inglaterra? - Preguntó.

\- Siendo sincera, horrendas. – Confesé – Gracias a uno de mis "compañeros" estuve toda la tarde en enfermería y viendo a un psicólogo-

\- ¿Alice, estas bien? – Pregunto preocupado.

\- Sí, no pasó a mayores. Cuando regrese les comentaré bien probablemente. – Dije sonriendo

\- Por cierto, tu avatar es muy bonito- Me dijo

\- Gracias. El tuyo… es original – Dije mientras entrabamos a un juego.

Era básicamente un ping pong de mesa. Yo jugaba contra Kougami.

\- Debo advertirte que soy buena en esto- Dije riendo

\- Vamos a verlo, entonces-

Al final el juego lo gane 7 puntos por arriba de él.

\- Oye Alice, Gino se ha conectado hace un rato. Esta rondando por aquí. – Dijo

\- ¿Por casualidad es aquella moneda de 10 centavos que está dando vueltas por ahí? - Pregunte mientras veía a aquel avatar desorientado.

\- Si, ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Preguntó Kougami algo asombrado

\- Digamos que lo conozco. – Dije riendo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia él. Su Nickname era Dime.

\- ¿Siempre obsesionado con las monedas de diez centavos? – Pregunté

\- Hola Alice, tu avatar quedo muy bien- dijo mientras me agregaba como amiga en Commufield

\- Gracias, el tuyo también – Dije intentando ser condescendiente.

\- Vamos a jugar algo los tres – Propuso Kougami, y decidimos entrar a un shooter por equipos.

Luego de unas cuantas partidas me desconecté para poder ir a cenar, aunque en realidad me dirigí a la sala de música a practicar un poco de piano. Decidí tocar Valse de Amelie que aprendí recientemente en el violín.

\- Alice, deberías dormir, mañana será un día importante. – Dijo papá entrando a la habitación.

\- No quiero dormir – Dije mientras seguía practicando

\- Alice, sé que lo que viviste es algo horrendo, pero ya paso – Me respondió.

\- Tu no lo verás cada vez que cierres los ojos – Dije llorando.

\- Hija, me encargaré de aleccionarlo cuando terminemos mañana, ¿Está bien? Sé que no hemos podido evitarlo. –

\- Creo que no podré volver a Japón papá, mi Coeficiente seguro subió hoy – Dije en un susurro.

\- No Alice, podrás volver. Ya que estamos despiertos y sin L rondando por aquí, debo explicarte algunas cosas. - Dijo papá mientras se sentaba en un banquillo enfrente mío.

\- ¿Qué cosas? – Pregunté

\- Como sabes por tus clases de hacking, ningún sistema es perfecto. Siempre existen excepciones y anomalías que el sistema no detecta ¿Verdad? – Preguntó.

\- Sí, es así. – Dije recordando dicha información.

\- Verás Sybill es un sistema también. Y no es perfecto. Las anomalías y excepciones se ven reflejadas en personas. Son personas que piensan como criminales, pero el sistema no los detecta como tal, siendo su coeficiente muy claro, ciudadanos modelo. Y resulta que todos nosotros somos esa clase de personas ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Pero, si fuera lo contrario no habrías podido poner un pie en Japón. Piénsalo, un detective piensa como un criminal. No cualquiera puede ser un detective, y tú y L lo son. Yo lo era en mi juventud, también. Alice, pase lo que pase tu Psycho Pass será claro y podrás hacer lo que desees, pero no puedes comentárselo a nadie, tus amigos no son como tú, si ellos llegaran a comprender algo de esto… ten por seguro que serán criminales potenciales. – Dijo papá mientras se levantaba del banquillo. – Te dejo, ve a dormir – Y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Al día siguiente fue el gran examen. Por supuesto, solo Alexander, L y yo estábamos evaluando. Beyond no podría salir de su habitación hasta que me vaya. Duró varias horas, pero los resultados fueron más o menos los esperables. Los primeros tres puestos fueron ocupados por Near, Mello y Matt en ese orden, y los demás resultados fueron medianamente buenos. L decidió entrevistar a los primeros 3 individualmente y el resto quedaba descartado porque su rendimiento en promedio era de 85/100 y no era nada bueno. Realizamos las tres entrevistas y como pensábamos los tres aceptaron ser sucesores. Su instrucción comenzaría de inmediato. El último en ser entrevistado fue Near, que quedó como cuarto, Mello, quinto, y Matt, sexto. Alexander se había ido hace un rato, objetando que se sentía mal. Acompañaba a Near hacia su nueva habitación, cuando oí un gemido salir de la habitación de Alexander. No esperaba nada bueno. Le dije a Near que se fuera, pero él se quedó a mi lado. Abrí la puerta de la habitación, y lo que vi me dejó impactada. Alexander colgaba de una viga, se había ahorcado con una soga, utilizando una silla y la viga del techo. Estaba muerto sin dudas. Me tapé la boca, sentía que vomitaría. De pronto noté que Near estaba a mi lado, se veía el terror en sus ojos. Lo atiné a abrazar, él lloraba, no comprendía nada. Corrí hacia la Oficina de Watari al final del pasillo, y le expliqué lo que ocurrió. Tanto L como papá fueron a ver lo que ocurría. Nadie podía creerlo. Todos sabíamos la razón. A había dejado una nota suicida, explicando que no soportaba seguir los pasos de L.

El funeral fue al día siguiente. Fue muy triste, nadie creía que A fuese a hacer algo así. El más afectado sin duda, fue B. Al enterarse tuvo un ataque de histeria, comenzó a gritarle cosas horrendas a L, según me dijeron.

\- Alice, necesitas despejarte – Me dijo un par de días después Watari.

\- ¿Para qué me has llamado aquí? – Pregunté molesta.

\- L está investigando el caso de A, que lo llevó a hacer… eso. – Me comentó mientras me servía té. – Yo debo quedarme aquí con él, y Roger se encarga de los niños. El asunto que te incumbe, es que hay una nueva niña que pertenecerá a Wammy's House, y debemos ir a buscarla cuanto antes. – Explico mientras me entregaba un archivo. – Su nombre es Luciana Auditore, está en Italia. En sus exámenes demostró mucho potencial y su talento es la pintura y la música. La urgencia de este caso es que muestra signos de maltrato por parte del personal del orfanato. Y, dado que ya eres casi adulta, y puedes cuidarte sola, decidimos que serás tú quien la busque. –

\- Estoy de acuerdo entonces. Lo más importante es el bienestar de esta niña- Dije con seguridad – Papá estoy honrada de que hayas pensado en mí para esta tarea. ¿Cuándo partiré? –

\- Pasado mañana. Empaca ligero, pues solo te quedarás una noche allí. Te he comprado ropa que sería la mejor para ir a buscarla. Sé que no tienes demasiada ropa formal, por esa razón. – Dijo mientras me entregaba dos cajas y una bolsa – Los zapatos de tacón negros son para que uses mañana. Los rosados son para que practiques como usar tacones. Pruébatelos para saber si te calzan bien, el vestido te entrará seguro, no te preocupes. –

Me probé los zapatos y ambos me quedaron bien. El tacón era de unos 15 cm. eran bonitos. Salí de la oficina no sin antes agradecerle por todo y en mi cuarto practiqué caminar con los zapatos. Al lograr caminar bien, pasé el resto de la noche hablando con Gino y Kougami en la Commufield. No les había comentado bien todo lo que ocurrió, creo que lo haré cuando vuelva, eso y revelarles la verdad, no soporto seguirles mintiendo.

La mañana siguiente me puse el vestido negro, era muy bonito, tenía encaje en las mangas y la cintura, y luego tenía una falda con algo de vuelo. Los zapatos tenían tacón de plataforma y punta redonda, el talón lo ataba una cinta con un pequeño moño en su costado. Me puse un blazer encima del saco, y un bolso negro que combinaba con los zapatos. Watari me llevó hasta el aeropuerto, y me dio un boleto de ida hacia Verona, y dos de vuelta hacia Londres, junto con mi pasaporte falso, dinero e identificaciones varias.

\- Alice, estate tranquila que saldrá todo bien. – Dijo papá mientras me abrazaba.

El vuelo duro unas dos horas. Al bajar, una joven de cabello rubio sostenía un cartel con mi nombre.

\- Buen día, mi nombre es Alice Carter – Dije en el mejor ingles que pude – Es un placer –

\- Buen día, soy Halle Lidner – dijo ella mientras estrechaba mi mano – Watari me dijo que estarías aquí. Soy una agente del FBI, y responsable de la investigación del caso de Luciana Auditore. ¿Has desayunado? Yo no, y la oficina de niñez abre recién dentro de dos horas, ya que son las seis de la mañana. Podríamos ir a tomar un café mientras te comento mejor del caso – Propuso

\- Sería lo mejor – dije – Estoy feliz de que hables inglés como yo, temía que hablasen todos en italiano. –

\- Descuida, seré tu traductora. – Dijo ella mientras sonreía y entrábamos al café.

Ya en el café, Lidner sacó un archivo similar al que me mostró papá en Wammy's House.

\- Bien… veamos… Luciana Auditore, 8 años de edad, fue acogida en el Orfanato Municipal de Verona hace año y medio, fue encontrada rondando La Casa de Julieta a altas horas de la noche. Tiene muy buenos dotes artísticos, y también sabe tocar piano. Sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, no tenía otros familiares. – Explicó - Los exámenes psicológicos han mostrado que la niña recibe maltrato de parte del personal más próximo a ellos. Básicamente una historia horrenda. – Concluyó mientras tomaba su café.

\- Todos nosotros tuvimos historias horrendas. Algunos más que otros – Dije algo desganada. -Lo lamento si digo algo inapropiado, no estoy de ánimo, verás – Balbuceé

\- Wammy me ha comentado todo, no te preocupes. Lo lamento por lo de tu compañero. Yo también pase por esas situaciones, imagínate, en el FBI es muy común ver cosas horrendas, dentro y fuera del departamento. –

Poco tiempo después, fuimos a realizar todos los trámites, y a las dos horas, la niña estaba conmigo. Era bajita, de cabello castaño, ojos marrones, y tenía un vestido rosado. Halle ya se había ido.

\- Bien, Luciana, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Alice, soy residente de Wammy's también – Dije lo más amigable que pude.

\- ¿Es verdad que en Wammy's podré pintar? – Preguntó

\- ¡Claro que sí! Tendrás todos los elementos que desees a tu disposición para desarrollar tu arte – Dije sonriendo

\- ¡Eso es genial! – Dijo feliz

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Debemos hablar algunas cosas antes de volver a Wammy's – Dije – Deberíamos almorzar –

\- Hay un restaurante donde me daban de comer a veces – Dijo - ¿Podríamos ir allí? Mi amigo Julian está a esta hora. –

\- Bien, vamos allí- dije

Al llegar, nos atendió un joven alto de cabellos negros

\- ¡Julián! – Dijo Luciana muy contenta - ¡Me adoptaron! –

\- Señorita, esta es una niña muy buena, estoy muy alegre de que la haya adoptado. – Dijo Julián sonriente

\- Muchas gracias – Dije - ¿Luciana, que quieres comer? – Pregunté

\- Julian tráenos lo de siempre, por favor – Dijo ella

\- A la orden, señoritas - Dijo él mientras se iba

\- Bien, Luciana, la primera cosa que debes saber es que en Wammy's House nadie dice su verdadero nombre, todos usamos un apodo o alias. Debemos decidirlo antes de llegar, son cuestiones de seguridad. – Explique

\- ¿O sea que todos allí mienten? – Preguntó

\- No es una mentira, todos allí sabemos que nuestro nombre no es real, pero a partir del momento en que entramos allí, ese nombre es nuestra identidad- Respondí

\- ¿Y a las otras personas? ¿No les estaríamos mintiendo? – Preguntó

\- De cierta forma sí, pero es por seguridad, cariño – Dije acariciando su mejilla.

\- Bien… me llamaré… ¡Linda! – Dijo sonriente - ¿Está bien ese? –

\- Si, está perfecto. – Comenté.

Julian nos trajo fideos con salsa y albóndigas para almorzar, y luego de postre le compré a Linda una copa helada con ensalada de frutas. Por la tarde paseamos por Verona, y ya de noche fuimos al hotel a dormir.

\- ¿Cuál es tu talento, Alice? – Preguntó

\- Toco el violín y otros instrumentos desde los 4 años – Expliqué.

\- Oh, ¿Podrías tocarme? – Preguntó

\- Lo siento, es tarde, pero cuando lleguemos a Wammy's te tocare la pieza que desees. – Dije sonriendo – Ahora a dormir, que mañana será un día atareado –

Ambas dormimos y a la mañana siguiente tomamos el avión rumbo a Londres. Linda estaba fascinada, jamás había subido a un avión. Al llegar a Londres, era Roger quien nos esperaba. Durante el viaje de dos horas hasta Winchester dormí, mientras Roger hablaba con Linda sobre Wammy's House.

Al llegar me dirigí rápidamente a la oficina principal con Watari, para entregarle los archivos de Linda. Me sentía bastante más feliz que antes.

\- Alice, es bueno que estés aquí – Dijo papá con cara algo entristecida.

\- Si, Linda es una gran chica. Ya eligió mote y todo – Dije mientras le daba los archivos.

\- Alice, siéntate, hay que hablar. – Dijo papá mucho más serio que siempre.

\- Dime que pasó, por favor. –

\- Beyond escapó anoche. No sabemos dónde está, ni que hará. Se llevó ropa y dinero. Comprenderás que bajo estas circunstancias L y yo no volveremos a Japón… Sin embargo… decidimos que por tu seguridad partas mañana para allí. Te acomodarás en la casa de siempre. Ya he firmado tu emancipación, pero cubriré todos los gastos hasta que puedas tener un trabajo. – Dijo. Mi cabeza se estaba partiendo en dos.

\- ¿Qué? – Solo atiné a preguntar

\- Sé que es muy complicado, pero así son las cosas. No estarás sola en Japón, Kougami y Ginoza estarán contigo – Aseguró – Son muy buenos amigos. –

\- Está bien, papá. –

Entré a mi cuarto y comencé a empacar mis cosas. Estaba muy triste. Todas las cosas estaban pasando ahora, además me sentía muy mal, porque, Linda tenía razón. Le estaba mintiendo a las personas de afuera. Les estaba mintiendo a mis amigos, a quienes estarían conmigo…

A la mañana siguiente partí hacia Japón. Llegué al aeropuerto cansada, con ganas de llorar y con el dinero para tres semanas en mi bolso. Papá se encargaría de depositarme una cantidad sustancial de dinero en una cuenta a mi nombre.

Emancipada, Asintomática, Primer sucesora de L. Hoy era todo eso. Era una mierda.

Llegué a casa. Quería dormir únicamente. Quería llorar la muerte de Alex. Mi casi Violación. Llorar en el hombro de Gino hasta dormir. Pero hoy, no podía verlo a los ojos sin gritarle al mundo que he estado mintiendo. Sin embargo, necesito hablar con alguien. Ahora.

Llamé a su celular, él me atendió.

\- Hola, Gino, soy yo, Alice- Dije desganada mientras me acostaba en mi cama.

\- _¡Alice! ¿Estás de vuelta? ¡Te esperábamos la semana que viene!_ – Su voz tenía un tono de felicidad

\- Si… las cosas se adelantaron… - Dije sin ganas

\- _¿Ocurrió algo?_ – Preguntó. Ahora su voz denotaba preocupación.

\- Si… yo… necesito… hablar contigo… estoy en casa, por favor, ven – Dije a punto de llorar

\- _Dentro de nada estoy allá_ – Dijo y colgó.

Decidí darme una ducha rápida. Pedí una pizza que llegó rápidamente y pronto escuché el timbre, indicando que Gino había llegado. Me puse un vestido floreado y sandalias, dado que hoy hacía algo de calor. Fui a abrirle la puerta, y Gino sin preguntarme, me abrazó. Necesitaba ese abrazo.

\- Gino, tengo que decirte algo… algo muy importante – Dije temerosa mientras entraba y me sentaba en la mesa.

\- Dime ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó

\- Te he mentido – Dije, mientras sentía que las lágrimas cubrían mi rostro – No ha sido adrede. Pero te he mentido. –

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendido

\- Verás, mi nombre… mi nombre jamás fue Alice Carter. – Dije apenada mientras ponía agua a calentar.

\- ¡Pero si he visto tus papeles del colegio Alice! ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? – Preguntó.

\- Mira, Gino, hay formas de falsificar las cosas, y más para papá. Ten – Dije dándole mis documentos originales – Esos son los papeles que le di a Ginoza cuando me encontraron en Francia. Mi nombre fue cambiado a Alice Carter cuando entré a Wammy's House. De cierta forma, ese nombre es mi identidad actual. Pero… mi verdadero nombre es Marie Fleur Dunois. Lo lamento mucho… - Dije llorando de nuevo.

\- Supongo que hay una razón para todo esto. "Marie"- Dijo algo enfadado – No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo… ¿Todo este tiempo, estos años, me has mentido con tu nombre? – Preguntó

\- De hecho, hoy más que nunca debería apegarme a mi identidad falsa- Confesé – Pero no podía mentirte más. Necesitaba que sepas la verdad. Sabes una parte de ella, pero no toda. - Expliqué.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa verdad? – Pregunto cruzado de brazos.

\- Deberás prometerme que creerás todo lo que te estoy diciendo porque es la puta verdad, Nobuchika Ginoza. – Advertí

\- Te creeré, no me queda otra – Dijo

\- Bien. Comencemos. Para empezar, el trabajo de Ryuuzaki no es lo que parece. L es un detective, el mejor del mundo. Vinimos aquí a raíz de un caso en el que debía trabajar. De hecho, hoy no están porque surgió uno nuevo en Inglaterra. Ryuuzaki es la verdadera identidad de L. Lo has oído alguna vez en la televisión, sé que en algún momento hablaron de él los medios del mundo. –

\- Me suena lógico, pues siempre que veníamos estaba aquí, y es superdotado como tú – Dijo.

\- Bien, desde que la profesión de L fue decidida se nos dio la opción a todos los residentes de convertirnos en sus sucesores… en detectives como el, ya que conllevaba un gran riesgo el hecho de que muriera, y hasta hace una semana, solo tres de nosotros habíamos logrado ser sucesores, dadas nuestras capacidades. – Explique – En ese momento yo era la tercer sucesora, pero hoy por hoy, soy la primera, debido a eventos desafortunados. –

\- ¿Qué eventos? – Preguntó Ginoza desconcertado.

\- El primer sucesor se suicidó dado que no aguantó el estrés que le producían sus responsabilidades. El segundo, me masacró a golpes el primer día que estuve allí, o sea, hace una semana, e intentó violarme. Luego de que el primero muriera, él escapó. Por eso estoy aquí antes. Yo… debo estar segura para que no me haga más daño. – Expliqué

\- Oh Alice, ¡Eso es terrible! ¿Por… Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¡Esa noche y las siguientes hablaste en Commufield con nosotros! Te notaba algo apagada. Se lo dije a Kougami, que estaba pasando algo… - Dijo mientras me abrazaba – Alice está todo bien… Yo sé que fue duro todo esto, y que no deseabas mentir como lo hiciste… No te negaré que me enojé cuando lo supe. Pero lo entiendo -

\- Gracias Gino- Dije llorando – Estos días han sido muy duros para mi… estoy emancipada, tengo que vivir sola aquí… Vi a uno de mis compañeros muerto… Yo… no soporto todo esto… -

\- Cálmate Alice se nublará tu gráfica… - Dijo Ginoza acariciándome el cabello

\- Tienes razón Gino – Dije abrazándolo también.

\- ¿Así que eres una de las personas más importantes del mundo? – Preguntó sonriéndome


	11. Capítulo 10: Revelaciones

Capítulo 10: Revelaciones

"¿No es la aventura humana la revelación del fracaso perpetuo de nuestras aspiraciones y el aviso de nuestros límites?"

~Yasmina Reza~

Sentí como mi mundo se venía abajo cuando escuché lo que Alice me comentó hacía unas semanas. Aún no se lo había contado a Kougami. Ella confío en mí de una forma especial, me contó todo lo que deseaba saber, inclusive me contó como rescató a una niña de otro orfanato donde la maltrataban.

El tiempo había pasado. Ya era primero de abril, había que volver a la escuela. Es mi anteúltimo año, y debo esforzarme mucho. Estoy yendo a buscar a Alice a su casa, estoy triste porque está viviendo sola, aunque usualmente me quedo a almorzar o cenar con ella los fines de semana. Mi abuela es feliz si sabe que estoy con ella.

\- Hola Alice – le digo cuando sale a recibirme por la mañana ese día. - ¿Estás lista para irnos? – Pregunté. Se ve bonita en su uniforme hoy… inclusive, creo que se ha maquillado un poco.

\- ¡Si! – Dijo abriendo la puerta -Estoy emocionada, nunca fui a un primer día de clases. En Wammy's todos los días son días de clase. – Explico.

\- Te compadezco – Dije riendo – Igual no te has perdido de nada. El director de un aburrido discurso, y luego hacemos lo de siempre, ¿Sabes? –

\- Oh, pensé que sería… más llamativo – Dijo apenada

\- Lamento arruinar tu ilusión- dije tomándole la mano para cruzar -Pero al menos, perdemos dos horas de clase, es lo positivo. –

\- Algo es algo – Contestó riendo.

Llegamos a la escuela y nos cambiamos los zapatos para poder entrar. La llevé hasta el auditorio, y nos sentamos juntos. Kougami no hacía acto de presencia. Seguramente llegaría a las 9 cuando comience la clase.

El director efectivamente dio un aburrido discurso y luego fuimos a clase. Kougami no aparecía por ninguna parte.

\- Alumnos, hoy recibiremos una nueva alumna. Señorita Takada, por favor, preséntese con todos – Dijo el profesor antes de iniciar la clase.

Una chica alta y delgada, muy bonita, de cabello corto negro y ojos celestes, entro en el aula.

\- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Kiyomi Takada, tengo 19 Años, y fui transferida de escuela este ano por el trabajo de mi padre. Espero llevarme muy bien con todos – Dijo alegremente. Noté que llevaba puesto labial rojo en sus labios, y que había ceñido manualmente su uniforme a su cuerpo.

Alice la observaba fijamente mientras subía y se sentaba detrás nuestro, en el lugar que Kougami dejó libre.

\- Hola Kiyomi, mi nombre es Alice, Espero que seamos buenas compañeras – Dijo segura. Me asombró que no tenga timidez al hablarle a una extraña.

\- Hola Alice, estoy encantada de conocerte. Yo también lo espero. – Dijo dándole la mano de forma occidental.

\- Si deseas, podemos mostrarte el colegio más tarde, ¿Verdad, Gino? – Me preguntó mientras sonreía

\- Si, será un placer – Dije. Haría todo por complacerte, Alice.

A la salida de la clase guiamos a la nueva chica por toda la escuela. Ella se veía muy agradecida. Viajaba para el lado contrario a nosotros, así que decidimos ir con Alice a mi casa a almorzar.

\- La nueva chica parece agradable – Comentó ella mientras caminábamos.

\- Si, parece agradable. Supongo que habrá que conocerla mejor en el futuro – Le respondí

\- Sí, es verdad. Me pareció bonita a ti no, ¿Ginoza - Kun? – Preguntó

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Marie? – Respondí

\- Te vi observándola en clase, lo siento – Confesó

\- ¿Celosa? – Pregunté riendo

\- Puede ser – Respondió – Ella es más bonita que yo –

\- Es más grande. Se ha desarrollado más solamente. ¡Tienes 16 años no pienses en esas cosas! – Dije riendo. - ¿O acaso… te gusta alguien y tienes miedo? – Pregunté con algo de miedo de su respuesta

\- Sí… me gusta alguien…- dijo sonrojándose – pero… no creo gustarle…- Mierda, yo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo…

\- ¿Quién? – Pregunté

\- Se-cre-to – Dijo ella- Aunque puedes intentar adivinarlo –

\- ¿Kougami? – Pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

\- ¿Gino cuantas veces debo decirte que no me interesa Kougami? – Preguntó enfadada

\- Quizás aún no han sido suficientes – Dije abrazándola – Eres muy pequeña para pensar en hombres –

\- Te recuerdo que tienes solo dos años más que yo y tú sí piensas en chicas – Dijo enfadada

\- ¿Cómo sabes que pienso en chicas? – Pregunté

\- Supongo que piensas en chicas, eres varón. Aunque… podrías pensar en chicos también. – Dijo sonrojándose

\- Sí, hay una chica en la que pienso. Me preocupa mucho que se sienta sola ¿Sabes? – Comenté

\- ¿Qué chica? – preguntó curiosa.

\- Tú – Dije mientras acariciaba su cabello – Me preocupa que estés mal desde que te emancipaste, Marie. –

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Papá me envía dinero todos los meses. Aunque creo que le pediré mudarme, esa casa es demasiado grande para mí sola. Podría mudarme más cerca de tu casa, o la escuela. - Comentó

\- ¡Sería genial si te mudaras más cerca! – Dije sonriendo – Dime y yo te iríamos a visitar seguido-

Llegamos a casa, y almorzamos, luego fuimos a mi cuarto a ver una película y luego Dime y yo la acompañamos a casa. Sinceramente me agrada mucho la nueva relación que existe entre Alice y yo… solo que saber que le interesa alguien fue un golpe bajo. Debería haberlo previsto, ella también tiene sus intereses, y no estará allí todo el tiempo que demore en decirle mis sentimientos… Debería hablar con Kougami y de paso pasarle la tarea.

"Kougami ¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Necesito hablar contigo, y de paso te llevo lo de la escuela"

Pasó poco tiempo hasta que me respondió

"¡Claro! Ven a casa"

Tomé mis cosas y fui a casa de mi amigo. Él me recibió en pijamas y un estado general deplorable.

\- ¿Kougami qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? – Pregunté preocupado.

\- Solo es gripe – Dijo mientras se ponía una chaqueta.

\- Con razón faltaste hoy. –

\- Si, en realidad tampoco tenía ganas de ir – Confesó – Pero bueno ¿Qué ha pasado con Alice que justifique que vengas a casa a charlar? –

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser algo relacionado con Alice? – Pregunté

\- Porque estás tan enamorado de ella que es de lo único que hablamos. – Respondió el riendo – Bueno casi lo único –

\- Hay una chica nueva en nuestro curso – Mencioné – Su nombre es Takada. -

\- ¿Bonita? – Preguntó

\- Bastante, podría llegar a gustarte – Respondí

\- ¿Más bonita que Alice? – Preguntó

\- No Kougami, no hay nadie más bonita que Alice – Dije – Aunque se siente algo inferior a esta nueva chica –

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Kougami algo desconcertado

\- Cosas de chicas. Me dijo que le interesa un chico, y que no eres tú – Confesé apenado – No pensé que pasaría esto. -

\- Ginoza estoy casi seguro que era tú quien le interesa. Los únicos que no notan que se quieren son ustedes dos. Ya hasta parecen pareja. – Dijo Kougami bromeando - Igualmente quizás podrías decirle lo que te ocurre con ella y aclarar todo. -

\- Sería buena idea, supongo. – Dije – Aunque no lo sé, quizás ella realmente está interesada en otra persona… -

\- No seas idiota. No habla con nadie más que no seas tú o yo o los del club de música, de los cuales solo uno de sus integrantes es hombre. No hay demasiadas posibilidades… y ya sabes que no soy yo – Dijo riendo – Ten confianza en ti mismo, ella te quiere mucho, y dudo mucho que tenga sentimientos por alguien más además de ti. –

\- Gracias Kougami, eres un buen amigo. – Dije sonriendo. - ¿Mañana vendrás a clase? –

\- ¡Claro! Debo ver a esa nueva chica de la que hablas – Dijo mientras me acompañaba a la puerta - ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Volví a casa y decidí dormir, pero en realidad lo único que hice fue pensar en ella, y todo lo que hemos pasado. No quiero perderla, es muy importante en mi vida, y creo que yo también en la de ella. En ese momento vibró mi celular. Era Alice. Atendí su llamado rápidamente

\- Hola Gino, lamento llamarte a esta hora – Dijo apenada

\- No pasa nada Marie, ¿Qué ocurre? – Contesté

\- Hay alguien parado enfrente de casa observando y tengo miedo… Puedo verlo desde la ventana, esta hace unas dos horas ahí…-

\- ¿Dos horas? Alice, ya voy para allá. No salgas y deja de mirar por la ventana. – Dije preocupado.

Tomé mis cosas del colegio, avisé a mi abuela que saldría y llevé a Dime conmigo. Es un perro grande y puede intimidar. Pronto llegué a casa de Alice y ella salió a abrirme. Yo también vi a esa persona observando todo y también me pareció sospechosa. Entramos a la casa y nos encerramos los tres en su habitación porque era la que estaba más al fondo.

\- Tranquilízate. Estoy seguro que todo fue una falsa alarma. Ya mañana estará todo bien – Aseguré -Igualmente no salgamos de aquí hasta mañana. –

\- Está bien – Dijo mientras acariciaba a Dime que se había echado en el suelo – además tenemos un perro guardián –

\- En eso te equivocas, Dime no es guardián. – Dije riendo – Lo traje porque la mayoría de las personas no lo saben y es grande. Pero en realidad es la raza más amigable de perros –

\- Oh, bueno, algo intimidará. De todos modos, me hace sentir más tranquila. – Dijo sentada en el suelo y con Dime apoyando la cabeza en su regazo. Era un bonito momento. – Gino, tengo sueño – Confeso bostezando – Deberíamos dormir, después de todo, mañana hay que ir a la escuela. –

\- Vale, dame unas almohadas que dormiré en el piso – Dije

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡No! – dijo riendo – Entramos los tres en la cama. Además, no es como si no hubiéramos dormido juntos ya, Gino. –

\- Sí, pero era diferente. – Dije. En mi interior si deseaba dormir con ella.

\- Tonterías. Hace frío, además, y no podemos salir. – dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama y me abrazaba. – Además somos amigos, no te morderé – Dijo riendo.

Me recosté frente a ella y Dime subió a la cama y se acostó al final. La abracé y nos quedamos rápidamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, el asistente de Alice nos despertó y ella preparó mi desayuno. Tomamos nuestras cosas y fuimos a la escuela. Me sentía feliz. Al llegar vimos como Kougami estaba en su lugar, y el profesor no había llegado

\- ¡Hola Ko! – Dijo Alice sonriente - ¿Estás enfermo? Nunca llegas temprano. –

\- Quería ver a esa linda chica de la que Ginoza me habló – Dijo poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza – Pero aún no la he visto. -

\- Ah… - Dijo Alice cabizbaja – Si, es una linda chica. –

\- Hola Ko – Dije algo secamente. No era necesario que le dijera a Alice eso.

\- Hola Gino, gracias por pasarme las cosas de ayer. - Dijo mientras me entregaba mis cuadernos.

\- ¿Estas mejor? - Pregunté

\- Si, solo necesitaba descansar. –

En ese momento, Takada entro al aula. Estaba igual que ayer, y se dirigió a la mesa de Kougami, al igual que ayer.

\- Hola, ¿Hay alguien que se siente aquí? Porque ayer me senté en tu lugar, lo siento. - dijo mientras extendía su mano – Me llamo Takada Kiyomi -

\- Hola Takada, soy Kougami Shinya – Dijo mientras estrechaba su mano – Claro, puedes sentarte conmigo –

\- Hola Ginoza – Kun, hola Alice- ¿Ginoza – kun? ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?

\- Hola Takada – Dijo Alice. Se veía algo deprimida en contraposición a lo feliz que parecía esta mañana

\- Hola Takada – Dije desinteresado

\- Por cierto, pueden decirme Taki si lo desean – Dijo riendo

\- Seguro – dijo Alice

El resto de la clase transcurrió sin problemas. Takada resultó se runa excelente alumna que respondía todas las preguntas del profesor. Alice parecía sumamente desinteresada en la clase, aunque siempre es así. Sin embargo, saca matrícula de honor en todo lo que hace. La buena vida del superdotado, supongo.

Durante el receso, Alice parecía molesta. De hecho, lo estaba, porque recogió sus cosas y se fue sin hablarme. No lo entiendo. Kougami parecía satisfecho. De hecho, sonreía bastante.

\- Gino-kun- Dijo Takada en un momento – Tu novia parecía molesta. –

\- Eh… no, Alice no es mi novia… aunque sí, parecía algo molesta, aunque no sé por qué. – Aclaré

\- Quizás debería hablar con ella, ya sabes, cosas de chicas – Dijo sonriendo.

\- Quizás sea buena idea… como quieras, Takada – Dije desinteresado

\- Taki- Corrigió ella

\- No te conozco tanto como para llamarte Taki – Dije

Takada recogió su bolso y se fue también. Kougami me tocó el hombro

\- Alice está celosa – Dijo sonriente – Y mucho –

\- ¿Y eso te pone feliz? Estaba todo bien hasta que tuviste que decir esas idioteces, Kougami- Dije enfadado

\- Tranquilo, si a estas alturas no notó que estaba enamorada de ti, ya lo sabe. De nada, amigo. – dijo Kougami palmeando mi hombro – Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a buscar a Taki que está mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. –

¡Maldita sea! Esto te pasa por imbécil. Está claro que a Ginoza le gusta esta nueva chica, que no la conoce ni por dos segundos. Le habló a Kougami de ella vaya a saber en qué momento… Estoy muy enfadada con él. Tomé mis cosas ni bien fue el receso y me fui al salón de música. Allí estaba uno de mis compañeros, Touta Matsuda. Se le daba bien la guitarra, a veces hacíamos composiciones para violín y guitarra que quedaban muy bien.

\- ¡Hola Alice! ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo estaba afinando los instrumentos para hoy a la tarde, ¿Quieres ayudarme así terminamos más rápido? – Preguntó mientras afinaba una guitarra acústica.

\- Claro, con gusto te ayudaré. – Dije sonriente

\- Genial, faltan afinar la guitarra eléctrica, el Violoncelo y los dos violines. – Dijo contento – Disculpa que te pregunte, ¿Pero ocurrió con Ginoza y Kougami? Siempre sueles estar con ellos y hoy no…- Matsuda también era de nuestro curso, una de las pocas personas exceptuando a Gino y Kou con las que entablé algún tipo de conversación.

\- Han ocurrido cosas, pero nada grave – Dije tomando un violín y afinándolo

\- Entonces estoy tranquilo, Alice. Eres nuestro boleto para ser la banda de la escuela, si estás mal, todos lo estaremos. – Dijo riendo – A lo que voy es que golpearé a cualquiera que te haga sentir mal. –

\- Esa sería buena idea – Dije riendo también y afinando el otro violín, Matsuda tomó el Violoncelo – Serías como mi guardaespaldas personal –

\- Alice me sobreestimas – Dijo sonrojándose – Pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. –

\- Hey Matsuda ¡Toquemos algo! – Dije emocionada. Necesitaba descargarme un poco.

\- Claro, ¿Sabes i see fire? – Preguntó

\- ¡Claro! ¡Toquemos esa! – Dije tomando mi violín negro y ubicándome en el centro de la sala

\- Yo canto y tu tocas ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo sonriente – Después de todo era lo que pensaba proponer hoy –

Comencé a tocar el violín y de inmediato me sentí mucho más relajada. El violín era mi adicción, según yo. Se dice que todos los sucesores tenemos un fetiche, al que recurrimos en momentos de estrés o enojo, el violín es el mío, el de Mello es el chocolate, y el de Matt son los videojuegos…

Estábamos tan metidos en lo nuestro que no noté que alguien nos observaba.

\- Como siempre, perfecto – Dijo Ginoza sentado en uno de los bancos cercanos a la puerta

\- Ah, estás ahí – Dije desinteresada. No, a quién engaño, ¡Me vino a buscar!

\- Bueno, te veo a la tarde, Alice, fue un placer tocar hoy – Dijo Matsuda saliendo del salón

Ginoza se paró y se acercó a mí.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa? – Preguntó

\- Así que a mí me dices una cosa, pero a Kougami otra. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti así? – Pregunté – Te he demostrado toda mi confianza, pero… -

\- Alice, ¿me dejas explicarte las cosas? – Interrumpió Ginoza

\- Inténtalo – Dije enfadada y al borde de las lágrimas

\- No te he mentido. Kougami se sobrepasó con lo que dijo como suele hacer, ya lo conoces… - Dijo él

\- Te creeré por ahora – Respondí

\- Deberías dejar de estar celosa de Takada ¿Sabes? – Dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón con su pulgar e índice y se acercaba – Eres una chica especial, Takada no es rival tuyo, es solo otra chica. Y quien te conozca sabría, que vales más que cien Takadas. – Sentía su aliento en mi cara, realmente lo sentía muy cerca. Me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, nuestros labios se estaban casi rozando, En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Alice? ¿Estás aquí? - Era Takada con cara de perdida.

\- Sí, dije. Ginoza y yo estábamos hablando de cosas personales, ¿Te molestaría venir en otro momento? – Dije algo molesta.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo apenada.

Ginoza me observaba. Él no se había movido. Antes de decir nada, lo abracé y enterré mi cara en su pecho.

\- Te creo. – Dije sonriente. Ginoza me abrazaba con una mano y me acariciaba el cabello.

\- Eso me hace feliz. Entonces ¿Hacemos las pases? – Preguntó dulcemente.

\- ¡Claro! No me agrada estar enojada contigo…- Confesé.

\- Alice te dejo con lo que estabas haciendo – me dijo – Necesito preguntarle algo al profesor. –

\- Esta bien, nos vemos en clase – Respondí.

Me dispuse a afinar el violín, ya que cuando tocábamos lo noté mal afinado. Ni noté que la puerta se había abierto.

\- ¿Así que te gusta Ginoza, eh? – La voz de Takada me sobresaltó. Parecía enfadada – Te lo diré solo una vez, ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo mientras me tomaba de la camisa – Me interesa Ginoza. Y soy alguien que siempre obtiene lo que quiere. De modo, que te alejas de él, o la pasarás muy mal, te lo prometo. –

\- ¿Qué me puede hacer alguien que apenas me conoce? – Respondí desafiante – Lo lamento, pero no pienso dejarte las cosas tan fáciles… así que suerte con eso, pero no cuentes con mi ayuda… -

\- Te estás metiendo en terrenos escabrosos, Alice Carter… - Dijo mientras me pegaba un puñetazo en la cara. Y se iba.

Fui a la enfermería, y me dieron algo de hielo para bajar la hinchazón. La enfermera es discreta. No quiere meterse en demasiados líos, por ende, cuando ve estas cosas ni pregunta que ocurrió, por propia conveniencia.

Al llegar al aula pude ver como Takada estaba sentada sin ningún motivo más que molestar en mi asiento, hablando con Ginoza.

\- Los huskys Siberianos son buenos perros…- Decía Gino – Dime es una muy buena compañía para mí. –

\- Me encantaría conocerlo – Dijo ella intentando ser coqueta

\- Lo lamento, Takada, estás en mi lugar – Dije algo molesta

\- Alice, ¿qué te ocurrió? – Preguntó Ginoza preocupado.

\- Nada… me caí en la sala de música – Dije algo angustiada.

\- Déjame ver eso- Dijo parándose – Takada vete a tu lugar – Takada se levantó molesta y se fue. Me senté en mi lugar y Ginoza me quitó el hielo de la mano. – Oh Alice, esto se ve mal… Te quedará marca por unos días – Concluyó

\- Oh, es que soy tan torpe…- Dije.

La clase pasó sin sobresaltos. Avise a Matsuda que me iría a casa, y Ginoza decidió que quería acompañarme, pese a que le dije que no se preocupara. Caminamos un par de cuadras, llegamos a un pequeño parque que estaba a 7 cuadras de casa. El lugar estaba vacío. Ginoza me tomó por los hombros.

\- Alice, tienes que serme sincero. ¿Quién te pegó? – Preguntó seriamente


	12. Capítulo 11: Traición

Capítulo 11: Traición

"La traición supone una cobardía y una depravación detestable."

~Barón de Holbach"

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Ya te expliqué que... - Balbuceé

\- A otras personas les podrás hacer creer esa mentira – Me respondió – A mí no. Sé cómo se ve la marca de un puñetazo en la cara. Ahora, ¿Quién te pegó? –

\- Takada – Confesé – Vino después que te fuiste del aula, me dijo que me apartara de ti, porque… porque le interesas románticamente… - Dije

\- Alice, eso… eso no puede ser – Dijo

\- ¿Acaso no me crees? – Pregunté molesta

\- Claro que te creo… Se nota que además fue una mujer la que te pegó, la hinchazón corresponde a una mano pequeña. – Dijo mientras tocaba mi mejilla. – Lamento ser la causa de tu problema… -

\- Tú no eres el problema – Le aseguré – Es ella que está loca. –

Caminamos hasta casa, Dime se veía feliz de vernos. Ginoza me obligó a quedarme acostada en el sofá mientras él cocinaba algo para comer. Dime se acostó conmigo. A los diez minutos comencé a sonar despierta, dado que la casa estaba en silencio casi total (Exceptuando los ronquidos de Dime y los suaves golpecitos que hacía Ginoza cortando cosas para la comida)

Pensaba en el futuro, en un futuro donde Ginoza no era ya mi mejor amigo, sino el novio de Takada. Si eso ocurría podría irme despidiendo de una de las personas más importantes para mí. No quería que Takada estuviera con Ginoza… No quería que él estuviera así… con nadie más que conmigo. Evitar que Gino se enamore de otra persona no era algo que me corresponda, debería ser feliz por su felicidad. Pero soy egoísta. Estoy enamorada de él. Toda esta situación me aclaró las cosas. No es algo que pasará lo que estoy sintiendo, existirá siempre.

\- ¿Alice? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Ginoza mientras me sacudía

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunté, saliendo de mi letargo

\- No lo sé, estabas llorando y mirando a la nada. Explícamelo tú – Respondió él. Se veía preocupado.

\- Yo, lo siento… estaba pensando. – Dije sonriéndole

\- Deja de pensar en todo lo que pasó. No necesitas estar peor que antes. – Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Almorzamos, y luego Gino se fue a su casa con Dime. Toda esa tarde practiqué violín.

Esto es increíble. No puedo creer que haya chicas que golpeen a otras por un chico, bueno, en este caso yo. Además de que casi estaba por besarla de nuevo, y Takada lo arruinó. No sé cómo terminará esto, pero no tengo buena espina. Llegué a casa con Dime. Baasan me preguntó cómo estaba Alice, si la pasamos bien anoche, y demás cosas. Fui a mi habitación, Dime se echó en mi cama sin permiso, pero decidí dejarlo. Mi celular vibró, era un mensaje.

 _"Hola, Gino-kun. ¿Cómo estás? Soy Taki"_

Me preguntó cómo consiguió mi número y una sola persona viene a mi cabeza: Kougami.

"Hola Takada. Bien, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?" Presioné enviar, pronto tendría la respuesta.

Comencé a cambiarme y el celular vibró de nuevo.

 _"Kougami me lo pasó muy amablemente. Me preguntaba si el viernes que viene estarías ocupado…"_

"¿Por qué te preguntabas eso?"

 _"Porque pensé que quizás te gustaría ir conmigo al parque, con Dime"_

"Lo siento, Takada, no salgo con personas que golpean a mis amigas"

 _"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?"_

"Alice me lo contó todo. La golpeaste. Estará marcada una semana por tu culpa."

 _"Oh no puedo creer que te haya dicho eso. ¡Yo no golpearía a nadie! ¡Nunca! ¡Está claramente difamándome!"_

"No me importa. No me interesa salir contigo. Adiós"

La mañana siguiente, fui a buscar a Alice como siempre. Llegamos al colegio y todo normal. Takada llegó de la mano de Kougami. Se sentaron detrás nuestro, Takada estaba sonriendo.

\- Alice, Gino, queríamos contarles que Takada y yo estamos saliendo – Dijo Kougami feliz

\- Oh, eso es una gran noticia, felicidades- Dijo Alice sonriente. Era obvio que estaba mintiendo, pero ellos no lo notaron.

A la hora del receso, Alice me llevó al invernadero, yo comencé a hacer lo propio, pero sé que ella deseaba hablar.

\- Es extraño ¿No? - Dijo ella pensativa – Ayer Takada me golpeó porque le interesabas tú y hoy está saliendo con Kougami. Algo no cierra. –

\- No es extraño Alice. Ayer ella me invitó a salir y le dije que no. – Confesé

\- Supongo que eso cambia las cosas – Dijo- Debe estar intentado darte celos o utilizar a Kougami… -

\- No lo sé, pero me siento algo decepcionado por Kougami. Él es buena persona. No merece que una chica le haga esto. – Respondí

\- Supongo que es porque busca personas que no le convienen de ninguna forma. – Dijo ella.

Los siguientes días Alice y yo notamos un cambio en Kougami. De repente él ya no nos hablaba como antes, no nos juntábamos para nada, en definitiva, no pasaba más tiempo con nosotros. Casi pasaba de nosotros, al igual que Takada. A Alice no le pintaba nada bien todo esto, y sencillamente a mí tampoco.

A la mañana siguiente, Alice cayó enferma (Le dije que se abrigara) y no iría al colegio, por razones obvias. Así que me dirigí solo al colegio. A dos cuadras de la escuela me encontré con Matsuda, un nuevo amigo de Alice. Cuando lo veíamos solíamos hacer las cosas juntos. Es un sujeto agradable.

\- ¡Hola Nobuchika – san! – Dijo Matsuda saludando - ¿Alice – chan no vino hoy? –

\- Hola Touta – san, no, Alice – chan está algo enferma, y decidió quedarse en casa. – Dije sonriendo.

\- Oh, Alice – chan siempre olvida abrigarse – Respondió él – Me sorprende que sea la primera vez que se enferma, sinceramente –

Llegamos al colegio y Touta se ubicó en su asiento. Diez minutos más tarde, llegó Takada, sola y se sentó detrás de mí, y Kougami a mi lado.

\- Hola Gino – Dijo Kougami sonriente- ¿Alice no ha venido hoy? –

\- No, ella… estaba enferma y decidió quedarse en casa. – Respondí secamente

\- Entiendo. Supongo que por la tarde irás a ver como está, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó él

\- Si, probablemente sí. ¿Ha ocurrido algo que te sentaste conmigo? – Respondí

\- No, nada en realidad. Hace mucho no hablábamos y, bueno, me he sentido mal por eso. – Admitió Kougami – Takada y yo somos pareja –

\- ¿Ah sí? – Pregunté - ¿No están yendo muy rápido? –

\- Sí. Conoce a mi madre y yo a sus padres. Y me aceptaron. Puede que haya sido rápido, pero estamos enamorados – Dijo sonriendo.

\- No te he visto así en mucho tiempo – Admití – Si esto es bueno para ti, me alegro mucho – Le respondí.

La clase siguió normal, y durante el recreo decidí ir al invernadero. A Alice le gustaba este lugar, más no cuidar de las plantas.

\- ¿Alicia se quedó en su país de maravillas? – Esa voz… vi a Takada entrar en el invernadero sonriente. Por cortesía, respondí.

\- Si, está en su casa. Enfermó- Dije secamente.

\- Ya veo. – Dijo sentándose en la mesa donde yo estaba trabajando con un mini rosal. - ¿Y desde cuando estás enamorado de ella? No sabía que te gustaban las niñatas. –

\- Primero que nada, no es una niña, y segundo, es un asunto que no te incumbe. – Respondí

\- Si no fuera una niña, no inventaría cosas. – Dijo ella – El pobre de Kougami no podía creerlo cuando le comenté. Me decía "Alice parece tan buena persona, no creo que mienta con algo así" Le juré y perjuré que no le había pegado… -

\- Takada, Kougami podrá creerte, pero yo no. Alice no miente. Te aseguro que sé lo que te estoy diciendo. Tu actitud de lobo con piel de cordero me molesta. – Dije enfadado – Si Kougami se traga tus mentiras, significa que es un idiota, nada más. –

\- Hay Ginoza – kun – Dijo acercándose a mí – Tu sentido de la justicia es tan grande… ¿Sabes? Sí, la golpeé ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque desde que llegué al colegio tuve mis ojos puestos en ti y sé que ustedes dos están enamorados entre sí, pero no se atreven a decirlo. – Dijo notablemente furiosa – Si tan solo… no fueras ciego, notarías lo mucho que me gustas – Dijo ella, y me besó.

Era mi primer beso, realmente no quería que fuera así. Quería que fuera con Alice, en algún momento. Intenté zafarme de su abrazo, pero ella se aferraba mucho a mí. Lo siguiente que sentí fue un puñetazo en la cara, que logró tirarme al suelo. Kougami estaba ahí parado con una expresión de furia.

\- Quiero una explicación para esto – Dijo muy enojado

\- ¿Quieres una explicación? – Rio Takada - ¿No lo comprendes aún? Nunca te quise. A quien quiero es a él. Y él se puso tan celoso de vernos juntos, que me declaró sus sentimientos recién – Dijo ella, mintiendo descaradamente.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Grité - ¡Takada, sabes que no es verdad! ¡Yo amo a Alice! ¡No puedes soportarlo por eso haces esto! –

\- Si tanto amas a Alice, ¿Por qué besabas a mi ex novia? – Dijo Kougami furioso – Ahora sé la verdad. Estuve ignorando a la pobre Alice todos estos días, creyéndote, pero finalmente, ambos me mintieron. Y tú, Ginoza, Te creí mi amigo. En realidad, eres una basura. Disfruten todo lo que deseen, no los molestaré más. – Dijo mientras se iba y pateaba un potus que estaba en su camino.

\- ¿Ves lo que logras, Ginoza -kun? – Preguntó ella – Ahora estás solo. Estoy segura que Kougami llamará a la pequeña Alice, y le dirá lo que estuvimos haciendo. Le romperá su corazón… -

\- No estás haciendo esto por mí… sino porque no soportas que Alice tenga más atención que tú, ¿Verdad? - Pregunté

\- Ciertamente me gustas – Dijo ella – Pero, sí, me encanta pensar que esa pobre basura se sienta mal. –

\- La verdadera basura aquí es otra. – Dije yéndome del invernadero.

Decidí faltar a lo que restaba de clases, tomé mis cosas del escritorio y fui directo a casa de Alice. Al llegar y llamarla la vi asomarse por la venta. Tenía los brazos cruzados. Paso media hora, y ella seguía observándome, sin abrirme. A la quinta vez que la llamé, la vi cerrar la ventana, y escuché la llave abrir su puerta. Llegó a la reja, su cara era de molestia extrema.

\- Te dejo pasar únicamente porque en el vecindario se molestarán si sigues gritando. Por mí podrías quedarte 20 años gritando que no saldría. – Dijo mientras me dejaba pasar.

\- Alice… yo… – Dije cuando la vi cruzar el umbral de su puerta.

\- ¡Yo nada! ¿Cuánto más ibas a seguir mintiéndome? ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo? – Dijo furiosa - ¿Acaso te gusta verme sufrir? –

\- No estás diciendo nada más alejado de la verdad, Alice. ¿Realmente me harás una escena cuando ya conoces a Takada? – Pregunté

\- Creo en Kougami cuando me dijo que los vio besándose en el invernadero. Vi sus nudillos enrojecidos por pegarte. Acababa de irse poco después de que llegaste, de hecho. – Respondió

\- ¡Fue ella quién lo hizo! Está enloquecida de celos de ti, ¡no soy yo el culpable de todo esto! - Respondí también enfadado.

\- No me importa quien comenzó las cosas ¿Disfrutaste tu beso con ella? Es lo más cerca que estarás de una chica en lo que te quede de vida – Dijo tomando un té que tenía en la mesada de la cocina. – Es extraño, por un momento pensé que tú y yo… olvídalo… Han quedado claras las cosas –

\- ¿Qué nosotros qué? Alice ya no sé qué hacer para que notes lo que pasa aquí – Dije rendido y me senté en el sofá - ¿Sabes? Comienzo a cansarme de ser solo tu mejor amigo cuando bien sabes que siento otras cosas –

\- ¿Qué cosas sientes? ¡Jamás me dijiste nada! ¿Esperas que adivine, pedazo de imbécil? – Dijo ella muy furiosa.

\- ¡Siempre que intento besarte el destino me lo impide! – Grité. Oh, dije justamente lo que no debía.

\- ¿Así que quieres besarme? – Dijo ella. Su expresión cambió. Se veía de repente… feliz.

\- Sí. – Confesé. Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas. – Desde hace tiempo… me gustas, Alice… -

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo ella - ¡Eso es un gran alivio! ¿Sabes? Pensé que esto no pasaría nunca. Te veía siempre tan centrado en los estudios, y a la vez tan cercano a mí… - Ella se sentó conmigo en el sillón. – La realidad es que…- Se acercó un poco más a mí y me abrazo – También me gustas, Nobuchika Ginoza. –

Ojalá este abrazo no terminase nunca. No creí que ella me contestaría algo así. Me tomó desprevenido. La siento aferrada a mí y no puedo evitar que mi corazón lata a más velocidad. Ella me soltó, y me acarició la cara. Yo solo acaricie su cabello. En un momento de distracción, ella me sacó los anteojos sobre la mesa. Me miraba a los ojos. Me veía reflejado en sus ojos verde esperanza. Ella sonrió, antes de unir sus labios con los míos. Fue una sensación totalmente nueva para mí, me sentía feliz. Sé que es su primer beso, y mi casi primer beso también, fue algo torpe pero hermoso. Alice se separó de mí cuando necesitó Aire, y ambos sonreíamos.

\- Creo que ya hemos resuelto todo- Dijo sonriéndome.


	13. Capítulo 12: Infancia

Capítulo 12: Infancia.

"Si mal no recuerdo, la infancia consistía en tener ganas de aquello que no se podía conseguir."

~Audur Ava Ólafsdóttir~

Nací un 21 de noviembre, en 2084. Mamá solía decir que fue un día muy lluvioso. Nací entre las hojas caídas del otoño. Mi madre se llamaba Sae Ginoza, y mi nombre original fue Nobuchika Tomomi, con el apellido de papá. De cierta forma, podría decirse que era feliz. Éramos felices. A mamá le gustaba leer y tocar música, era artista. Recuerdo que me mostraba de pequeño fotos y recuerdos de los distintos países donde había tocado. Precisamente recuerdo una foto de ella en la torre Eiffel, uno de los lugares más característicos de Francia. Ella me dijo que papá tomó esa foto, y que estaba feliz, porque papá al fin se había tomado vacaciones de su trabajo. Eso había sucedido unos años antes de que naciera, en 2082. Sybill no existía aún. En ese viaje conocieron a un gran inventor, Quillish Wammy y a su hijo recientemente adoptado, Elle Lawliet. El niño tendría dos años. Sus padres habían muerto trágicamente hacía poco. Quillish le habría ofrecido a mi madre enseñar en su orfanato, que era para niños superdotados, dadas sus capacidades. Pero mamá se negó dado que deseaba formar una familia con papá en su nación, Japón.

Mamá solía tocar el piano y el Cello. Papá a veces pintaba. Cuando se enteraron de mi existencia, mamá compuso una canción de cuna para mí, solía tocarla mucho cuando yo era bebé para lograr que durmiera. De cierta forma fue mi canción favorita cuando era un niño. Mamá suspendió toda su actividad artística durante mi primer año, solo para estar conmigo. Solía dedicarse a componer durante ese tiempo y contaba que cuando ella tocaba, lograba callar mi llanto. Sencillamente mamá era considerada una "virtuosa" en el ambiente artístico. Un virtuoso es alguien fuera de lo común. Compositores, e intérpretes, así como también directores de orquesta. En el siglo 22 existen pocos virtuosos. Sybill no ayuda mucho con eso ya que pone serias restricciones a los artistas y la música que es posible tocar, y de cierta forma muchos talentos se pierden. En otras partes del mundo, simplemente pasa que el 70% de la población es pobre, y no pueden hacer carreras musicales.

Papá solía llevarme seguido al parque. Cuando mamá no estaba con él me dejaba subir a los toboganes y juegos más altos. Claro, solía vigilarme mucho. De cierta forma cuando era niño solíamos llevarnos muy bien. Era atento y hacía tiempo en su agenda para mí. Era alguien presente en mi vida. Papá trabajaba como policía, claro, hasta poco después que nací. Recuerdo que cuando se creó el Ministerio de Seguridad Pública, no apareció por dos meses. Lo capacitaron como inspector de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública y junto a sus otros compañeros (también inspectores) hacían… básicamente lo mismo, pero con Dominators, muchos años después. Recuerdo que, por esa época, nos mudamos a una casa más grande, con piscina inclusive. Creo que eso sucedió porque papá comenzó a ganar mejor y a mamá el trabajo no le faltaba, tampoco. Estaba grabando todo lo que compuso en su año sabático y su música se vendía bastante.

De esa época, hay un día que no olvidé hasta ahora. Era primavera, hacia algo de calor, y mamá estaba practicando su presentación de pasado mañana. Tenía 7 años y lo único que deseaba realmente, era jugar y hacer ruido. De cierta formal lamento haberla molestado al practicar. Papá le sugirió como solución llevarme al trabajo, después de todo, debía escoltar a un visitante que ellos conocían, y a sus dos hijos y supuso que quizás podría hacer amigos, después de todo había comenzado la escuela hace poco y no tenía demasiados amigos. Me sentía feliz de conocer de que trabajaba papá.

El visitante era un señor anciano, llamado Quillish Wammy. Tuvo una grata sorpresa al encontrarse con papá, de hecho.

\- Nobuchika, ellos dos son Ryuuzaki y Alice Carter – Me dijo papá señalándome a los dos niños que estaban detrás de su amigo. El niño era algo más grande que yo, tenía cabello negro, ojos ónix y vestía una playera blanca con jeans y zapatillas. La niña era un par de años más pequeña. Se veía frágil. Vestía un vestido rosado con su chaquetilla y zapatos más oscuros, llevaba consigo un maletín pequeño. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos verdes. Se veía realmente temerosa.

\- ¡Hola! -Dije haciendo una reverencia frente a ellos. La niña miraba a su hermano sin entender nada.

\- _Ce disant bonjour_ (Está diciendo hola) – Dijo le dijo el niño – Au Japón sont accueillis avec une respect (En Japón se saluda con una reverencia) – La niña pareció entender de inmediato

\- _¡Ah! ¡Bonjour! –_ Dijo ella sonriente, haciendo una reverencia. Su voz sonaba cantarina y alegre.

\- Alice no habla japonés, así que seré su traductor - Explicó el niño

\- _¿Papa nous allows beaucoup plus ici?_ _(Papá, ¿nos quedaremos mucho más aquí? -_ Dijo la niña tirando del abrigo de su padre.

\- _Pas Alice, nous partons (No Alice, ya nos vamos) –_ Dijo el amigo de papá

\- Están hablando en francés – Me dijo papá mientras me tomaba la mano – Es una lengua de otro país –

Subimos todos al auto y Alice se veía embelesada con los cerezos de las avenidas. Parecía que nunca había visto uno. Papá estacionó en un gran hotel, y su amigo se bajó allí. Más nosotros nos quedamos dentro del auto. Alice se veía… bastante afligida.

\- Calme-toi, papa bientôt de retour (Cálmate, papá volverá pronto) – Dijo el niño acariciando el cabello de su hermana

\- Et pendant que nous faisons? (¿Y mientras que haremos?) – Preguntó ella muy afligida

\- Señor Tomomi – Le dijo Ryuuzaki a mi padre – Alice quiere saber qué haremos mientras papá está en la conferencia, pero no puede preguntar. –

\- Por favor, Ryuuzaki, dile que iremos a visitar algunos lugares tradicionales japoneses – Respondió papá sonriente

\- M. Tomomi Il dit que nous allons visiter les lieux traditionnels japonais (El señor Tomomi dice que iremos a visitar lugares tradicionales japoneses) – Dijo Ryuuzaki a su hermana

\- Que moi comme á (Eso me gustaría) – Dijo ella sonriente

\- Dice que eso le gustaría – Dijo Ryuuzaki riendo

Papá nos llevó al palacio imperial de Tokio. Alice estaba desesperada por entrar, pero Ryuuzaki tuvo que explicarle varias veces que el lugar está cerrado y solo se puede pasear por los jardines. Insistí mucho a papá para que nos compre nieves, son como trocitos de hielo con jugo de frutas en un cono. Compramos de cereza, al fin y al cabo, Alice parecía una cereza andante con tanto rosa.

Nos sentamos bajo un árbol. Alice tomaba su helado muy contenta.

\- ¿Hey Alice veulent jouer quelque chose sur le violon? (¿Hey Alice, quieres tocar algo en el violín?) – Preguntó Ryuuzaki observando a la niña.

\- c'est une bonne idée (Es una buena idea) – Dijo ella tomando su violín negro.

Ella comenzó a tocar "River Flows in you". Su interpretación era muy buena para su edad. Papá luego me explicaría que ellos dos eran superdotados, por esa razón hablaban otros idiomas y podían tocar instrumentos también. La pequeña Alice sonreía mucho cuando la aplaudí. A pesar de que no entendiera absolutamente nada de lo que decía, y lo mismo le pasaba a ella, me caía muy bien. Al final del día, su padre me daría su dirección postal para enviarnos cartas. Fueron pocas las que respondí, pero ella no me reclama hoy día que no lo hice. Supongo que me entiende.

Un año después de eso, declararon a papá como criminal latente. Luego de varias idas y vueltas. Mamá y él se habían divorciado hacía poco tiempo. No sé cómo terminamos viviendo en un bloque deshabitado o "casas de seguridad" en las afueras de Tokio. Recuerdo que tenía pocas cosas con las que jugar y papá solía estar preocupado. Un día estábamos en el garaje, el limpiaba un revólver de los antiguos, que funcionan con pólvora y balas. Recuerdo que, al terminar, me lo mostro, y con una sonrisa forzada "Esto es un secreto entre nosotros, ¿Vale?". Mucho más tarde comprendería que mi infancia terminó aquel día. En ese momento yo era feliz de poder compartir un secreto importante con papá.

Cuando papá fue degradado, volví a vivir con mi madre, y también con mi abuela, Akiho Ginoza. Recuerdo que por esa época me regalaron a Dime. Supongo que fue por razones terapéuticas, que es, de hecho, como puedo tenerlo conmigo, hoy día. Es una gran compañía.

Creo que mis meses pacíficos en casa de mi abuela fueron unos cuatro. Pronto mamá caería enferma por la depresión. Ella tenía un extraño tipo de cáncer. Los médicos hicieron tanto como pudieron, pero después de muchos meses de agonía ella finalmente nos dejó. Las cosas de ella que estaban en nuestra casa y tenían algún tipo de valor fueron vendidas, mi abuela no tenía nada con que mantenerme más que su pobre jubilación. Hoy por hoy, el piano de mamá está expuesto en el Ministerio de Cultura; poca gente puede acceder a tocarlo.

Nunca dejé de culpar a papá por todo eso. Mi pre adolescencia y adultez temprana la viví con total resentimiento hacia él. No podía entender la posición de Alice, ella suele decirme que al menos tengo padre, ella no tiene a nadie más que a mí. Y tiene razón.

Nobuchika Ginoza (2105)


	14. Capítulo 13: Música

Capítulo 13: Música.

"Pienso que una vida dedicada a la música es una vida bellamente empleada, y es a eso a lo que he dedicado la mía."

~Luciano Pavarotti~

Estaba realmente enferma hoy. Eso fue lo que le dije al bastardo de Ginoza esta mañana cuando vino a buscarme, que me quedaría en reposo para poder ir mañana a la escuela. Me prometió que vendría más tarde a verme. Tenía la extraña sensación de que deseaba cuidarme. Graso error.

L siempre me ha dicho que intente mantener mis sentimientos a raya, que involucrarme en demasía con la gente no era un acierto. _"No soy antisocial, simplemente conozco la estupidez humana y no quiero contagiarme."_ Decía frente a mis argumentos intentando refutar aquello. Obvio que no podría. Imagino que, si no estuviera buscando a Beyond y siguiera viviendo en Japón, me diría una cosa como "Te lo dije Alice". Papá le respondería muy mal. Su intención ante todo esto era que me integre a la sociedad.

Casi a las 10 de la mañana me desperté por el timbre de casa. Kougami tenía cara de querer pegarle a algo. Cuando salí a abrirle casi lloraba.

\- Lo lamento Alice – Me dijo en cuanto me vio – Sé que necesitas descansar, pero vi algo que no puedo dejar de contarte –

Lo dejé pasar, Kougami se veía muy alterado. Calenté agua para un té, ya que no había desayunado. Kougami pasaba una mano por su cara cada dos segundos, y suspiraba frustrado. En cuanto puse la taza enfrente de él, me miró. Sus ojos celestes hacían un contraste especial hoy. Parecía haber llorado, y bastante.

\- Seré directo y breve, Alice. – Dijo mientras ponía azúcar en su bebida – Ginoza y Takada nos han estado mintiendo. –

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunté sin entender nada.

\- Vi como Ginoza estaba besando a Takada en el invernadero. Sé que es algo difícil de afrontar tanto para mí como para ti - Respondió – Sé que estas enamorada de Ginoza, y hasta hoy pensé que él también de ti. Lamento decirte que no es así. –

\- Está bien, sé que no me mientes – Dije mirando su puño rojo de haber golpeado a Ginoza – Sé que debió ser más duro para ti, ya que Takada era tu novia… - Comencé a llorar.

Kougami me abrazó, yo dejé que lo haga. Poco tiempo más tarde se fue, dejándome sola con mi té, del cual no había tomado un sorbo.

\- _¡Aliiiice! –_ Esa voz… no puedo tener peor suerte. Ginoza estaba en mi puerta casi al borde del llanto.

Despegué mis labios de los de Ginoza pues me faltaba el aire. No puedo creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Fue mi primer beso con él y el primero de todos. Antes nadie lo había hecho. Sentía como mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

\- Creo que ya hemos resuelto todo – Dije sonriente.

\- Yo también lo creo – Respondió. Estaba totalmente sonrojado. Me abrazó y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, me sentía como en el mismo cielo. Pronto apareció un segundo beso, y un tercero. Cada uno mejor que el anterior. – Me gusta besarte, Marie. No sabes cuánto esperé que pasara esto – Dijo sonriéndome.

\- Gino, debemos parar. Realmente no deseo que te enfermes. - Confesé avergonzada. Tarde noté que seguía en pijamas y con una campera únicamente.

\- Tienes razón, ¿Por qué no traemos unas mantas al sillón y vemos una película? – Propuso. Me parecía buena idea. Él se recostó conmigo en el sillón, más no había demasiado contacto entre nosotros. No sé cuánto pasó hasta que termine aferrada a su pecho. A veces pienso que él pone películas de terror para que esté así.

\- Gino – Dije luego de que acabara la película - ¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar? Prepararé sopa, sé que no es la gran cosa, pero no tengo apetito para cualquier otra cosa… -

\- Comeré cualquier cosa que hagas, Alice. – Dijo él – Mejor aún, quédate aquí, yo la preparo –

Poco después Gino y yo estábamos comiendo sopa de pollo mientras mirábamos televisión.

\- Gino, yo creo que vas a tener que hablar con Kougami. Lo vi muy enfadado hoy – Comenté – Lo vi mucho más enfadado que yo… - Dije riendo

\- Noté que estaba enfadado cuando me pegó un puñetazo – respondió – Luego de terminar de almorzar iré a su casa. Le debo una explicación. –

Ginoza pronto se fue. Cuando me iba a saludar quiso volver a besarme la boca, pero le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

\- Ya he sido muy buena contigo hoy – Dije riendo – No abuses de mi bondad. –

\- Tienes razón, nos vemos mañana entonces, cara de arroz – Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Cuando volví adentro, tenía tres llamadas perdidas de papá. Lo llamé de vuelta, atendió pronto.

\- Hola hija- Dijo él. Su voz parecía feliz.

\- Hola papá ¿Qué pasó? – Dije preocupada

\- El ministerio de Cultura Japonés me ofreció una fecha de concierto para ti. No te lo hemos dicho, pero Charlotte estuvo intentando lanzarte como artista profesional. Es una oportunidad única. – Dijo él muy feliz

\- ¡Gracias papá! También lo creo. Me gustaría dar un concierto. ¿Cuándo será? – Pregunté

\- Dentro de tres semanas. Charlotte llegará en unas dos horas a Japón. Tomó un avión esta mañana. Será tu manager y asistente personal. – Dijo papá. – Ella sabe bien como llegar a casa, así que no te preocupes. –

Por la tarde, Charlotte estaba en la puerta de casa con su valija y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Charlotte es una mujer de nacionalidad francesa, al igual que yo. Antigua concertista de orquesta sinfónica, intentó ser solista y su carrera se vino abajo. Por esa razón jamás dejo que toque en una orquesta. Hasta ahora, mis conciertos han sido pocos y con público reducido. Ella sabía mejor que yo, lo tímida que era frente a las multitudes.

\- ¡Mi niña! – Dijo ella muy feliz al verme - ¡Imagino que tu padre ya te llamó para hablarte del concierto! –

\- ¡Sí! – Respondí contenta – Estoy muy emocionada

\- ¡Esa es la actitud mi niña! ¡Mañana mismo iremos al ministerio de cultura a que te autoricen como artista! Ellos vieron los videos de tus anteriores presentaciones, solo debes rellenar estos formularios – Dijo dándome unos papeles – Y la autorización estará completa. Lo habría logrado desde Inglaterra si no fuera porque te has emancipado. Pero lo pasado pisado, Alice, ¡Lo que importa es tu futuro! –

A la mañana siguiente Charlotte me fue a buscar al colegio. La cara de Ginoza y Kougami era todo un poema. Ellos aún no habían arreglado sus asuntos, pero ninguno deseaba que fuera sola con "esa extraña mujer" a buscar mi credencial. Resultado: estábamos los tres en el auto de Charlotte rumbo al ministerio de cultura… y en la división de conciertos… con el ministro.

\- Me agrada mucho verla aquí, señorita Carter. – Dijo el ministro en cuanto me vio entrar.

Reiji Namikawa no era un artista, pero sabía mucho del ambiente del arte. Tampoco era muy conocido, dado que su ministerio solía autorizar conciertos y artistas. Y básicamente, restringir obras a mansalva.

\- Es un honor para mí estar aquí hoy – Dije respetuosamente, e inclinándome como la costumbre indica.

\- Una señorita muy bien educada por lo que veo. – Dijo él sentándose en la cabecera del escritorio. – Bien, Alice Carter, ¿Qué instrumentos tocará el 11 de agosto? –

\- Haré un concierto solista de violín – Dije segura de mi misma. – Estas serán las canciones que pensaba tocar – Dije entregándole el formulario – Espero poder interpretarlas todas –

\- Sí, está todo en orden. Me siento muy feliz por esto. El ministerio de Cultura apuesta mucho por los jóvenes talentos como el suyo. Por lo tanto, acordamos con su manager, que los gastos de publicidad y demás los cubriremos nosotros, y las ganancias de la venta de entradas será 50% y 50%. Le explico esto, ya que, según sabemos está emancipada. ¿Está de acuerdo con esto, señorita Carter? – Preguntó el Ministro Namikawa.

\- Sí, me parece un buen arreglo. – Dije sonriente. Él me tendió la mano derecha en señal de acuerdo.

Tres semanas se pasaron volando totalmente. Me sorprendió la cantidad de publicidad que obtuve. Dos días después de haber arreglado los detalles del concierto, Charlotte me esperaba nuevamente fuera de la escuela. Me sentía bien con ella, ya que vivía conmigo, por este tiempo, al menos. La razón de su espera era que harían las fotos para los avisos publicitarios. En el auto llevaba el Stradivarius y mi vestido negro con los zapatos a juego.

Las fotos salieron muy bien, habían contratado a un fotógrafo profesional. Me sentía una modelo de alta costura. Ese mismo día tuve que asegurar cuantos asientos quería reservar en primera fila, ya que tenían el presentimiento de que las entradas se agotarían pronto, a pesar de que el concierto sería en la sala más grande de conciertos del ministerio. Reservé 9 asientos, casi toda una fila, ya que Ryuuzaki me dijo que vendrían él, papá, Matt, Mello y Linda, además de Charlotte, Gino, Kougami y Matsuda, a quién también invité.

Dos días después mi cara estaba en las grandes pantallas del centro de la ciudad. Cuando, la semana siguiente, las entradas salieron a la venta, solo tardaron dos días en agotarse. La sociedad parecía haberse entusiasmado con verme como intérprete. El hecho que tenga solo 16 años no parece amedrentarlos.

En la escuela todos hablan de mí. Takada parece querer cavar su propia tumba. Luego de lo que hizo, ni Kougami ni Ginoza quieren hablarle (quienes, de paso se habían arreglado un par de días después del incidente). Ellos me han estado ayudando en todo lo que podían, aunque no los veía demasiado dado mi estricto régimen de práctica y mi nueva - y ocupada – agenda profesional.

Finalmente, el día llegó. Esa mañana Charlotte me permitió faltar al colegio, y dormir. Papá llegaría con los demás justo para la función, así que no los vería hasta entonces. A partir de las 4 de la tarde, tanto Kougami como Ginoza estaban en casa. Charlotte estaba encantada con toda la ayuda que estaba recibiendo de su parte. Bunny me pronosticó un Psycho Pass color rosa polvillo, un gran color. Charlotte me maquillo y me vestí con un pantalón formal negro, unas botinetas de tacón chino acordonadas y una camisa negra. Elegante, pero sobrio. De todas formas, no me salve del vestido. Me lo cambiaré mediante el armario portátil.

A las 5:30 hs estaba en la sala de conciertos del ministerio de cultura. Tragué grueso al verla. ¡Más de setecientas personas cabían ahí! No podía creer que no hubiera más localidades, ni nada. Fue el primer momento en el que sentí que quería salir corriendo. Pero no lo hice.

\- Alice tranquila – Me dijo Charlotte al ver mi cara – Sabes lo que harás en el escenario, no pasará nada. Una técnica para superar el miedo es conocer la sala. Tienes poco más de dos horas para eso. ¡Suerte! Yo debo encargarme de algunos asuntos administrativos, así que te dejo. –

Comencé a recorrer la sala tranquilamente. Gino y Kougami se habían sentado en las primeras filas. Decidí tomar mi violín y comenzar a tocar cosas que no entraban en el programa que había hecho. Kougami y Ginoza me miraban atentamente. Me estaba divirtiendo, y sentía como la tensión se alejaba de mí. Ginoza subió al escenario en un momento de distracción y me abrazó. Kougami había ido al baño.

\- Lo harás bien, Alice. Te veo muy segura hoy – Dijo acariciándome el cabello

\- Gracias Gino, ya no estoy tan nerviosa como antes. – Admití sonriéndole.

Nobuchika tomo mi mentón entre su índice y pulgar. Acarició mis labios suavemente y me dio un beso. De pronto, un carraspeo proveniente de la puerta de la sala nos sobresaltó. Un hombre anciano estaba en la puerta, observando. Me separé de Ginoza en un segundo, totalmente sonrojada. Ginoza frunció el ceño demasiado.

\- Alice, iré a ver dónde está Kougami, está tardando mucho. – Dijo Ginoza. Su voz se notaba algo molesta.

\- Está bien, pero probablemente se perdió o encontró a alguna chica en el camino – Dije sonriendo

\- Si, igualmente quiero asegurarme que esté en su lugar para la función. En un rato vuelvo. – Dijo, mientras se bajaba del escenario.

\- ¿Señorita Alice Carter? – Dijo un segundo hombre, algo mayor que yo, alto y flaco, de cabello color castaño rojizo

\- Sí, soy yo. – Dije, aún con el violín en la mano.

\- Soy Waku Yoshitoshi, Inspector de la Unidad 3 del Departamento de Seguridad pública. Mi acompañante es Masaoka Tomomi, un ejecutor de mi unidad. Estamos aquí para verificar que su Psycho Pass se mantenga estable durante la función. – Dijo sonriéndome.

\- Oh, no me habían informado de algo así – Dije dudando.

\- Es la práctica usual en los conciertos – Me respondió él – Es necesario porque a veces los artistas pueden experimentar subidas de su coeficiente criminal mientras actúan. No será demasiada molestia, debemos colocar un aparato transmisor tipo pulsera en su muñeca, únicamente. –

\- Está bien- Dije bajándome del escenario. El ejecutor se acercó también hacia el escenario. Yoshitoshi me colocó el dispositivo, que parecía una pequeña pulsera plateada. En ese momento, una pantalla puesta en un atril en el cual no había reparado se encendió. Observación Alice, eso te falta. El inspector se acercó a observar. – Polvillo rosado, un gran color ¿No lo cree señor Tomomi? – Preguntó sonriendo.

\- Si, un buen tono. – Dijo él pensativo - ¿No está nerviosa, Ojou – chan? –

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Le respondí – Aunque no tengo nada que temer, hago esto hace años. – Admití

\- Ya lo creo que sí, señorita Carter. Puedo decir que fui una de las pocas personas que la escucho tocar además de su familia y maestra – Dijo él sonriente.

Ya recordaba quién era, y por qué razón Ginoza se fue tan molesto. No creo que Ginoza vuelva hasta la hora de la función, es que, el ejecutor Masaoka Tomomi, también era el padre de Ginoza, el mismo que nos fue a buscar al aeropuerto en aquellas épocas en las que sólo hablaba francés y algo de inglés.

\- Es una suerte que ya pueda hablar en japonés, señor Tomomi – Dije sonriendo

\- ¿Así que lo recuerda? Eso es bueno. Lamento que mi hijo se haya ido tan molesto, aún está enfadado conmigo, por lo que veo. – Respondió – Pero al menos sé que está rodeado de buenas personas. –

\- Señorita Carter, ¿Podría tocar alguna pieza para verificar que funcione todo correctamente? – Preguntó el inspector.

\- ¡Claro! – Dije tomando el Stradivarius y tocando las primeras notas de "Spontaneus me", una canción de Lindsey Stirling.

Ginoza y Kougami llegaron en medio de la canción. Desde el escenario les sonreí. La cara de Ginoza parecía haber recobrado una expresión neutra. Supongo que para evitar incomodarme. Para el final de la canción también había aparecido Charlotte, quién parecía muy apurada.

\- Bien, esto está funcionando correctamente, señorita Carter – Dijo el inspector sonriente – Debo decir que tiene mucho talento, además-

\- Le agradezco mucho – Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- ¡Mi niña! – Dijo Charlotte subiendo al escenario. Parecía mucho más nerviosa que yo. – Falta media hora para que la gente comience a entrar. Debo peinarte y maquillarte. –

\- Está bien – Dije sentándome en la banqueta que había en medio del escenario. Comenzaron a llegar los músicos auxiliares, que harían de segundos violines y tocarían otros instrumentos.

Charlotte me hizo un peinado semirrecogido desde la izquierda a la derecha, ya que en la izquierda apoyaba mi violín, y me maquillo poco.

\- Bien ahora… Ustedes dos, llévenla a la cafetería y que meriende algo. – Dijo Charlotte señalando a Ginoza y Kougami. Bajé del escenario y nos fuimos.

Al llegar a la cafetería pedí un café únicamente, ya que no deseaba comer nada. Recién cuando Kougami llegó con todo a la mesa, note que los dos se habían cambiado. Ginoza tenía la camisa verde militar con pantalones y zapatos negros y Kougami tenía una camisa blanca con pantalón negro.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – Pregunto Kougami

\- Algo así – Dije tranquila mientras tomaba mi café.

\- No debes estarlo – Menciono Gino – Vimos cómo tocaste y fue realmente genial –

\- Si eso es verdad – Dijo Kougami sonriente – Alice, debemos dejarte porque ya abrieron las puertas de la sala. ¡Mucha suerte! –

\- Ko ahora te alcanzo- Dijo Gino

Ginoza tomó mi mano y me llevó a una zona donde no había gente. En cuanto llegamos me abrazó, y me besó los labios.

\- No tengas miedo, saldrá todo bien ¿Sí? – Dijo sonriendo – Eres la mejor violinista que he conocido jamás –

\- ¿Cuantas has conocido? – Pregunté riendo

\- Una, pero esa se ganó mi corazón. – Respondió mientras me soltaba – Debo irme, nos vemos después. –

8:30 hs. Charlotte vino a buscarme hace cinco minutos, y cambio mi vestido. Era blanco, con una falda vaporosa y la parte superior de encaje. Muy bonito y elegante. Me tocaba esperar en la parte trasera de la sala. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron y la gente estuvo en su lugar ubicada, salí de mi escondite. Nadie me vio. Uno de los asistentes me trajo el Stradivarius afinado y con el micrófono puesto, y yo esperé hasta que fuera mi turno de aparecer.

Las luces se apagaron. La gente comenzó a murmurar en voz baja y no cesaron hasta que el primer violín sonó. No era yo, sino otros 9 violinistas asistentes, que comenzaban a tocar las primeras notas de Viva la Vida, de Coldplay. En ese momento, me puse entre las dos columnas de asientos, en un camino recto preparado para que pudiera llegar al escenario sin problemas. Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba caminando hacia el escenario, tocando mi parte. En el momento justo que llegue a mi lugar, las luces de todo el escenario y la sala se prendieron. En ese momento me vi cara a cara con mi público. Vi sus caras, expectantes por saber que seguía. Yo estaba aterrada. En ese momento no estaba tocando porque no era mi parte, supongo que la mayoría pensó que tuve miedo. En cuanto llegó mi parte, comencé a tocar lo más fuerte que pude. Era el momento de que me escuchen. La multitud aplaudió emocionada. No miraba demasiado a mi alrededor, imaginaba que solo éramos el Strad y yo. De a poco me fui soltando, y comencé a moverme por el escenario y a disfrutar de lo que estaba haciendo. Muy pronto llegó el entreacto. Charlotte cambió mi ropa a la camisa con jeans que tenía anteriormente, y pronto estuve de nuevo en el escenario tocando Dangerous. Note que, al verme, ya me estaban aplaudiendo. Me había ganado al público.

Media hora después subía al escenario por última vez en la noche, luego de refrescarme un poco, para agradecerle a mi público. Muchos me aplaudieron de pie. Comenzó a sonar música pre grabada para despedir al público de la sala, y pronto sentí muchos brazos que me sujetaban. Matt Mello y Linda no esperaron para venir a abrazarme. Yo los abracé también. No había notado que los extrañaba tanto hasta ahora. Especialmente a Linda, esa niña era especial para mí, después de todo era su tutora. Luego de muchos abrazos, papá se acercó y me abrazó también. Se veía muy feliz.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien, hija. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti – Me susurró en el oído

\- Gracias papá… por todo esto- Dije muy feliz

\- Esto lo lograste tú. Charlotte solo tenía los contactos. –

Bajamos del escenario y Ryuuzaki solo me abrazó. Eso significaba mucho, ya que realmente él era muy poco demostrativo

\- Ahora eres profesional, hermanita ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó él

\- Igual que ayer – respondí yo riendo.

Charlotte fue la última en aparecer, ella simplemente me besó ambas mejillas.

\- ¡Mi niña! ¡Eso fue estupendo! ¡Realmente me he emocionado! – Me dijo muy feliz

\- Gracias, maestra. – Dije algo sonrojada – Todo esto no habría salido así sin usted –

\- No digas tonterías, niña, que ese talento lo llevas en la sangre. – Dijo riendo.

El inspector se acercó a nosotras sonriente.

\- Lamento interrumpirlas, señorita Carter, ¿Podría molestarla un minuto así le sacamos el dispositivo? – Preguntó

\- ¡Claro! – Dije mientras lo seguía.

\- Sus mediciones dieron muy bien. No modificó su color en nada. – Dijo alegremente – Eso es un gran alivio. –

\- Realmente dio un gran concierto esta noche, Ojou - Chan – Dijo Masaoka sonriente – será una gran intérprete profesional. –

\- Gracias, Masaoka – san – Respondí.

Me quitaron el dispositivo de la muñeca, papá había venido a saludar a su amigo, aunque fue muy discreto y corto.

\- Les agradezco mucho por su actuación hoy- Dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia – De cierta forma me ayudaron a estar más tranquila. –

\- No es nada, señorita Carter. Espero verla de nuevo sobre el escenario. -Me contestó un muy sonriente inspector Yoshitoshi.

Ginoza y Kougami estaban en la entrada. Estaba yendo hacia ellos, pero el ministro Namikawa me detuvo en el camino.

\- Fue una excelente presentación la de hoy, señorita Carter, de hecho, mucho más satisfactoria de lo que esperábamos. – Dijo él entregándome un ramo de rosas rojas – esto es un presente de parte del ministerio, por su primer concierto profesional. Esperamos que existan muchas más ocasiones de este tipo. –

\- Muchísimas gracias por todo – Dije sonriente- Lo lamento, pero debo irme –

\- Ha sido un gusto oírla esta noche. –

Finalmente me pude encontrar con Kougami y Ginoza. Ambos al verme me abrazaron. Kougami parecía estar sin palabras. A Ginoza le brillaban los ojos.


End file.
